Story Mode
by spiderslayer42
Summary: Nathan drake doesn't know how he got here. All he does know is that he isn't the only one here. There are other people here as well, searching for the same thing he is. Friendships will be made, Alliances will be formed, Fights will break out but in the end only one will be left standing. The questions is who is it going to be?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody, SpiderSlayer42 here to present you with the story mode I wish that playstation all-stars had in the game. Don't get me wrong I love the game and I can't put it down but it was lacking in something's. Hopefully if they make a sequel A better story mode will be added but until then enjoy my story.

Mine will revolve around my favorite character Nathan Drake, as he follows the map that he got in his introduction. Don't worry he will meet every character from the game and there will be a lot of interaction.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

"**I'm not in Shambhala anymore…"**

A man in his mid-thirties, tall, good looking with a muscular build and black hair stood with a map in his hands. He wore a ring-necklace around his neck, and brown shirt and a black under-shirt with blue jeans. His real name is a mystery, but this man is called Nathan Drake, a descendant (according to him) of Sir Francis Drake.

He held a map in his hands, written in a language that even he has trouble deciphering, but he knew he had to make sense of this map. His years of treasure hunting and his gut tell him that this could lead him to the mother lode. He acquired the help if his good friend and father figure Victor Sullivan. Unfortunately, Victor "God dam" Sullivan got distracted by a woman at a tiki bar and pulled the "there is nothing wrong with a little relaxing" line on Nathan Drake. Nathan Drake will be doing this alone.

He is currently located in Spain. Where he believes the map will lead him to his first clue. He is unaware of the powerful figure that is drawing everyone together, but he'll find out soon enough.

He was currently in his hotel room sitting next to the window trying to decipher the map he had found (stolen). While the letters were a bit hard to make out of Nathan was beginning to get a direction of wear he needs to go.

"**Hmm, it says here that should head northeast of Spain, that should lead me to France but if I could only find out where exactly I should head to northeast then I would know where to look for." **As Nathan Drake began to study it more a powerful figure began to watch as Drake tried to put the pieces together. It was a large head in the shape of a polygon with a blue energy surrounding him.

"**This won't do, he is taking too long by he is done the rest of the fighter will already be here, perhaps I can speed things up a bit." **Just like that the head gave a very small movement that reached all the way to Nathan Drake and entered into his head.

"**Wait a minute this starting to make sense, I keeping heading north east until I reach the destination which is located at the center of the ****Museo Del Prado. Makes sense that museum holds some of the most famous European Art, I'll fine my next clue there." **Nathan Drake then got up and proceeded to pack everything a treasure hunter/thief would need when looting one of the most famous museums in Spain. With Sully not with him he'll have to tackle this journey on his own or so he thinks. He entered into his jeep and set off to his destination.

*1 day later *

Nathan Drake had arrived and was dressed in his black thief suit ready to enter the sewers of the city so he can enter the museum undetected. But again the polygon figure was watching the events take place and decide that things were getting a bit too boring.

"**Again with this man and his theatrics, honestly he is taking forever. Hmm, I cannot simply erase the men guarding this building I am not that powerful but I can incapacitate them for enough time for this man to locate the thing he is searching for." **The being then began to use his power once again rendering every security guard unconscious and the doors unlocked. Nathan had arrived only to witness this and beginning to question if he was the only one searching for the treasure that this map may lead him.

"**Well when life gives you lemons you make lemonade." **Nathan Drake entered through the front door making sure not to step on any guard in hope of not wakening them up. As he walked through the museum he found what he was looking for.

A Black stone tab encrypted in the same writing that the map had. Nathan drake cautiously cut through the glass using the equipment he had brought with him. He then took out the tab and looked at, inspecting every detail.

"**Well this it, I don't know what it is but the language is the same as the map without a doubt. Hmm let's see if I can decipher it." **Nathan Drake began to look at the stone writing and concentrated on translating it, unaware of the small help he has from polygon man who wants Nathan Drake to enter into his battle.

"_**Power…something everyman craves, why? Is it to feel safe? Is it too strike fear into everyone else? Or is it for you can finally feel that you belong somewhere? Does it matter, for no man has ever found absolute power. Why? Because Power is an illusion, absolute power is seamless illusion. But perhaps if you follow this path you will see small glimpse of what I am capable of." **_As Nate finished the last sentence the stone began to emit energy shocking Nathan and causing him to drop it into the ground.

"**Oh crap what did I just do?!" **Nathan began to watch as the Stone Tablet gave way to a bright light that blinded Nathan Drake. For Nathan Drake, he is being teleported away from his world and into the arena where he will meet other people who have been gathered by polygon man.

Nathan opened his eyes surprised to find that he was still alive and that the tablet was gone. **"What the hell just happened? Where did the tablet go and what happened to the security guards?"** Nathan ran outside and into the open space surprised to see that the sky had turned from night to day. He looked around not finding anyone in sight. **"Hello? Is anyone here? Oh crap what just happened, I had the tablet and read the words out loud and it fricking does this to me."**

Nathan checked his cell phone only to find it complete dead; he searched his other pocket and found something inside. He pulled it out surprised to find that he still had his map from before but this time it had much more "clearer" directions. **"This is all I have, well whether I want to or not I have to go where this map is pointing me too. Now where exactly is it taking me to?"**

Nate needed a place to work so he went back inside but not before he picked up a gun from the room of the security guards along with two clips of ammo. **"This should come in handy…" **

**BOOM!**

Nathan turned around and looked outside to see where this commotion is coming from, a large explosion had just happened and Nathan figured that he should look before coming out to check. In the distance he saw a girl with blond hair and red eyes and brown skin who was on the floor in pain. Behind her was a large man with a machete in his hand wearing a clown's mask and had his head on fire. Nathan couldn't believe what he is seeing he wanted to get away until he heard their voices.

"**Hello little girl are you ready to have some fun?" **The voice came from the clown, a voice that spoke evil and a desire to hurt whoever he encountered.

"**What do you want? Why are you attacking me?!" **The young girl was frightened and was too injured to move or use her abilities. She proceed to lift her arm to use some of her power only to be stop when the clown violently put his boot on in causing her to cry in pain. Nathan isn't a superhero but even he won't stand still after watching this. He proceeded to run outside and shoot warning shots at the clown.

"**Hey asshole why don't you try fighting someone who can fight back." **He aimed the gun at the clown hoping it would scare him off, Nate didn't feel like putting more blood on his hands. Both the clown and the young girl turned around to the voice and saw Nate. The girl grew a smile on her face, wondering if a strong man had come to save her while the clown simply saw the man and began to laugh.

"**So you want to play huh? Well it doesn't matter what calypso sends after me I'll kill and destroy them like I always do!" ** The man put away his machetetook out a large double barrel shotgun ready to duel Nate.

"**OH shit…"** now Nate was worried, so much for scaring him off.

"**Here's Sweet Tooth!" **The large man then charged after Drake beginning the first of many fights.

**To Be Continued…**

Did you like it? Was there something missing? Was there too much?

Leave your thoughts, ideas and suggestions in the review panel please.

Oh and before I go, no I will not include play station characters who aren't in the game, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate it.

I would like to point out two things.

This is my first fight scene that I have ever written; I apologize if it's bad.

I haven't played all of the games so I don't know every character so I apologize if they are acting out of character.

**Chapter 2**

**Nathan Drake and Kat vs. Sweet Tooth**

Nate took cover behind one of the pillars that supported the museum; he wanted to fire shots blindly but couldn't risk hitting the girl who is lying on the floor in pain from the attack she received from Sweet Tooth. The girl's name is Kat, a person who can manipulate gravity; she usually has a black cat next to her which aids her but is not with her at the moment. Nate needed to get her out of harm's way or at least find a way to disarm Sweet Tooth. There was just one problem.

"**God I hate clowns" **Nathan Drake hates clowns. On a scale from one to ten it's a ten.

Sweet Tooth began to charge at Nate taking advantage at his hesitation to shoot. Nathan switches from his current to pillar to the one next to him and taking two shots at Sweet Tooth before taking cover once again. Unfortunately the wind was blowing strong and Sweet tooth was at a good distance to take some cover using the center fountain to avoid the bullets. Sweet Tooth then grabbed a bottle of alcohol and attached a cloth to it and preceded to light it on fire and threw it at Nathan.

"**Heads up boy, HaHaHa!" ** Sweet Tooth was enjoying the carnage he is creating. Nathan didn't see it coming so when the bottle hit the floor the fire began to spread and it caused Nate to drop his gun in the fire and run into the open. He began hitting his pants which caught on fire only to realize that he put himself out in the open. He slowly turned around to see Sweet Tooth walking towards him with a shotgun in his hand and his machete in the other.

"**Well, well what do we have here? Is this all Calypso could muster? Pathetic, you were no fun at all." **Sweet Tooth put away his shotgun, he wasn't satisfied with killing Nate with a shotgun so instead he proceeded to put his machete in his right hand and walked towards Nate. Nate responded by putting both his fists up next to his face and took a combat stance.

"**Alright come on you ugly freak, let's see what got." **Sweet Tooth took a horizontal and a vertical slash which Nate dodged. Sweet Tooth lunged forward with his machete which Nate dodged once again but this time he grabbed Sweet Tooth's arm and pulled himself towards him. Nathan welcomed Sweet Tooth with a hay maker. Sweet Tooth merely chuckled at this, and responded with an uppercut that launched Nate from his feet onto the floor.

"**You call that a punch?! Doll Face can hit better than you. Oh well you weren't very fun and it's time to bring things to a close." **Sweet Tooth put his foot on Nathans chest and took out his double barrel shotgun and aimed it straight at Nate's eye.

"**Say hi to my wife for me." **But before Sweet Tooth can pull the trigger he found himself floating in mid air.

"**What! What is going on, are you doing this?!" **Nathan is confused and groggy from the punch he looked to his left to see the girl he is trying to save on her feet concentrating on Sweet Tooth. She looked tired and it didn't seem like she could stand any longer.

"**If you're planning to do something then do it quick I can't hold him anymore!" **Kat fell to her knees, exhaustion and pain affecting her body. Sweet Tooth regained his footing but found his shotgun lying a few feet away from him. He didn't pay attention to Nathan running up to him and delivering a knee to his face causing him to take a one step back.

"**Come on I got some more right here!" **Nathan then delivered a brutal three hit combo and finished it by jumping in the air and delivered a strong dropkick to Sweet Tooth which brought the large man to the floor.

"**And stay down…please." **Nate ran up to the girl and checked to see if she was okay. It was only a matter of time before the Clown got up again and Nate was to tired and confused to fight him again.

"**Hey can you get up? We really need to get moving." **Kat had multiple busies on her legs the fight between her and Sweet Tooth had to be a brutal one for Kat.

"**I can try but…OW! Um it's going to be a bit difficult to walk." **She was right, she can't fly either and she can't use her powers at the moment from exhaustion.

"**Well…here let's do this." **Nathan picked her up bridal style and walked in the opposite direction of Sweet Tooth and the museum. He walked past the explosion and kept on jogging, looking for place that will have medical supplies for Kat.

Kat was just blushing at the close body contact with Nate.

"**Were we going?" **Kat asked in a shy timid voice, the usual care-free girl is now very shy.

**"Somewhere where we can hide and hopefully find you some medical attention."** Nathan headed towards the Hospital Universitario De La Princesa, a medical center near the museum. It was a far but Nate really didn't have much of a choice. He needed to put some distance between him and the Clown and besides Kat, Nate needed some help as well the fight left him injured. **"We need a faster way to get there, come on come on… ah I can use that."** He placed Kat in a vehicle that had no roof which made getting in all the easier. Being a thief comes with a set of skills, like knowing how to hijack a car.

** "Wait what are you doing?"** Kat saw this and began to get upset, being the superhero that she is hijacking a car is something a thief would know. "Hijacking a car…what does it look like I'm doing?" **"But that's wrong."** Nate just gave her a look of disbelief, after everything he just witnessed that last thing he would expect is a gravity powered girl telling him that hijacking a car is wrong.

** "Lady you need help and so do I and in case you haven't notice there is a large clown sociopath on his way to kill us."** Kat tried to bring up a rational point but couldn't but that doesn't mean she was still happy that hear savior is a skilled thief. "**Fine…let's just go."** She gave a look of frustration.

Poor Nate this is just the beginning

**To be continued…**

Did you like it or did you hate it? Leave your thoughts, suggestions, and ideas in the review panel and I will see you guys in a couple of weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, are you ready for Chapter 3?! :D

No…?

Well ^$#^ you then.

LOL just joking thank you for all your reviews I appreciate it. Try to figure out who will be introduced in the next chapter from the chapter title.

I never played Twisted Metal so I looked up some info on the wiki and found out there are multiple versions of sweet tooth. This is the recent one, the 2012 game. His ending has him buried in his daughter's coffin and left for dead and his son takes on the mantle. This isn't his son, this is him. Hope that cleared any questions.

**Chapter 3**

"**Demon"**

Hours passed until finally Nate and Kat finally reached the hospital, the sky had become dark and cloudy. Nate exited the car and entered the Hospital Universitario De La Princesa. Unfortunately it was empty but Nathan has enough knowledge from his adventures to perform the basic medical treatment and when I say basic I mean BASIC. Kat's wounds are more serve for basic treatment to heal.

"**H****ere let's get you out of the car and inside the hospital." **Nathan picked her up once again bridal style; Kat's face became red with embarrassment. Due to being treated like a little girl and the fact that she has never been this close to man (that I know of, I have never played the game). He opened the doors expecting to find some staff to help them out. He entered the building only to find no one there.

"**Jesus, is anyone here?"** Nathan has yet to find anyone here besides a maniacal clown and girl wearing a weird outfit and weirder powers. **"Not that *ugh* I know of. The only person I have met was that clown."** Kat responded giving Nate one answer and three more questions.

"**Oh good your awake, you passed out on the way here. You have some questions to answer little girl." **Nate opened a door and saw a medical bed along with some equipment next to it and a chair for Nate to sit on. Nate slowly placed Kat on the bed; he got tired of carrying her. His arms felt like they were about to fall off. Kat went from a sitting position to lying down, finally happy that she has a place to rest ever since this whole ordeal started.

"**Are you okay?" **Nate broke the silence asking Kat a question that won't have a bad answer. She tilted her head so that she would be looking at Nate and opened began to open her mouth to answer his question.

"**My wounds don't hurt as much anymore, thanks for saving me."** Kat began to inspect Nate and noticed serve bruises on his face from were Sweet Tooth landed the uppercut. **"How about you? You** **seem in pretty bad condition as well." **Kat had superpowers so wounds like this aren't fatal but to her Nate is just a human; she is more concerned for him than herself.

"**I'm fine, I've taken worse hits trust me but if you don't mind I kind of curious as to three things. How did you get here, how are you able to do the things you do and what was that fight all about?" **Nate gave Kat a solid look hoping that this girl would be able to provide some answers. Kat took a deep breath before she began to speak.

"**Well what happened was…"**

*Flashback with Kat's perspective*

Kat was flying through the city named Hekseville, a floating city that has large buildings. This is her city, the one that she loves and vows to protect from anything that may attack it or the innocent people that live there. The attacks usually come from gravity storms or the Nevi monster. Black creatures that attack Kat, today however was a calm day and it seemed that trouble would not appear.

Kat was heading towards Gade, her friend who had information that she needed to hear. **"Hello? Gade, I'm here what was it that you wanted to tell me?" **An old man appeared, he had a long beard and wore a large coat that covered most of his body besides his head and hands.

**"Ah there you are Kat, I have news for you. How are you doing with your powers?" **Kat stopped floating and slowly placed her feet in the ground. Her powers still need some work.

**"I feel like i'm getting better at controlling these powers." **Gade looked at her and began stroking his beard.

**"Maybe it's just the illusion of control? Or of power... And if we lose one, we gain more of the other." **Kat looked at him and ran up to him, interested in what he meant be that.

**"More? More Power? Imagine how easily I could defeat the Nevi, protect Hekseville..." **A smile began to form on Kat's face while Gade looked at her and still worried a bit about what this could all mean.

**"Mmm. Many things can be done with power. It can be dangerous. Maybe that depends on who is looking for it?"**

**"I don't care. If they're truly dangerous, someone has to stop them! Can you take me to this place?"** Kat had a face of determination, she was not going to back down no matter how dangerous this quest looked to Gade.

**"I can only show you how to get there. After that, everything depends on you."** Gade opened his coat to only to reveal a portal, Kat flew straight into with her cat dusty. As she entered the portal she soon found the exit. As she exited the portal she was welcomed with a empty but breathtaking city. She had flown into the city of Madrid in Spain. As she landed Kat noticed that it was empty and there was no one in sight. She began flying for about an hour and started to wonder if Gade's hunch was wrong.

Until she saw a flash of light in the distance, this flash was Nathan Drake as he was being brought into the arena. Kat began to head towards it until she saw an odd looking vehicle. Kat floated down in hopes of finding someone else who can lead her in the right direction. The man driving the vehicle noticed the girl and stopped the car and exited the vehicle. You couldn't see it because of his mask but after seeing Kat the man had a menacing smile in his face.

"**Hello there, do you know where I am? Can you please tell me what's going on? **Kat welcomed the man with a smile on her face but when she saw the large figure the smile turned into a quiver. She saw an ice cream truck but not an ordinary one. It was a large menacing truck, with pink ice cream cones painted all around it and a large clowns head at the top. It gave off a smell of ice cream and corpses, the corpses that sweet tooth puts in his trunk from the remains of his victims. Kat covered her nose and almost gagged, she saw a large man exit the vehicle.

"**Well hello little girl, are you lost why don't you come inside?" **Kat took a fighting stance; Sweet tooth saw this and laughed. **"Hahahaha! Aren't you feisty? You know you remind me of someone, someone…who got away from me. I'll find her and when I do I'll make her scream my NAME LIKE I DID WITH HER MOTHER!" **Kat wanted to run but before she could do so Sweet Tooth entered his vehicle and drove straight at Kat.

Kat dogged it but the same can't be said for her cat. **"Dusty!" **Dusty was the source of Kat's powers, it can't be killed easily but if Kat is too far away she is left powerless and at Sweet Tooth's mercy. With what little power she had left Kat began to run away from Sweet Tooth's vehicle. Sweet tooth chased her and fired an ice cream shaped missile; it exploded close to Kat damaging her severely. The explosion happened right in front of the museum which attracted the attention of Nate and…well you know the rest.

*End Flashback*

Nathan just stood there trying to process everything that she told her, from her super powers to that maniacal clown and everything in between. Nate really couldn't call her crazy, from everything he experienced from his past adventures and what that tablet just did to him everything sounds believable. He reached for his map in hopes of finding some answers. He pulled it out and looked it carefully inspecting every detail. **"What's that?" **

"**It's a map; it may be our ticket out of here."**

"**When you said 'our', does that mean you're going to help me" **Nate looked at her and smiled, he didn't leave Jeff to die and he won't do it to young woman either. **"Sure, but get some rest were both to injured to go anywhere. We'll leave tomorrow."** Kat was happy to find someone who was a good person but she still needs her cat Dusty, it's missing out there with that clown. Hopefully she'll find it as they start their journey; Kat looked out the window and became worried.

"**Sleep won't come easy tonight." **Nate looked at her then out the window and understood why she said that.

"**Yeah, I'm not a fan of lightning either."**

**To be continued…**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. No new character introduced today, I had to work on Kat's intro since she doesn't have one. If you didn't understand the chapter title then you will on the next one.

Leave your thoughts, ideas and suggestions in the review panel and I will see you in a couple of weeks.

**Update 2/28/13** I changed Kat's intro for reasons that will come into play later on in the story. Also i had no idea that she spoke a different language than everyone else. Emmet understood her and he spoke regular English, so will just roll with it and assume that Nate and everyone else can understand her as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"**The Demon of Empire City!"**

On the rooftops there stood a man who was looking down on the city. Inspecting every detail he saw in hopes of finding someone besides himself. The man had a shaved head and was of Caucasian race, his skin being white. He had tattoos on both of his arms one being a star and another representing the medical field his former girlfriend volunteered at.

The man wore a white and gray t-shirt and a bag which was used for carrying things he made and so it can hold his weapon. The weapon he had on his back is called the Amp, a weapon used to strengthen his powers when he is in physical combat. It looked as if it were made of pure silver. He wore blue sweat pants which made getting traveling and climbing all the more easier.

This man is Cole MacGrath, bike messenger turned superhero.

He is currently on the lookout of conduits; he heard back at New Marie that there was a "gathering" happening. He assumed that it would be a gathering of conduits and he had hoped in convincing them to going his mission to save New Marie. However, now he isn't so sure. The entire city of Madrid is deserted and Cole has yet to find anyone. That is until he heard an explosion which turned out to be the missile Sweet Tooth fired at Kat.

By the time Cole arrived at the scene he saw two figures enter a car and leave the site of the crash. Cole looked at the center and saw a building on fire, an ice cream truck, and a man getting up off the floor and looking at the direction in which the car had gone. One look at the man and Cole new that he was trouble, New Marie had enough trouble already.

"**Maybe I should go an introduce myself, I don't want to be rude." **Cole jumped off the roof and gave a thunder drop getting Sweet Tooth's attention. Cole is a hero and he knew that letting a dangerous looking person like Sweet Tooth go isn't a good idea. Sweet Tooth turned around and looked straight at Cole. He's dazed not injured; if Cole is looking for a fight Sweet Tooth is more than capable of giving him one.

Sweet Tooth looked at Cole and wondered how he was able to do that. **"Calypso granted your wish?! That son of a b&*% I'll kill him after I'm through with you!" **Sweet Tooth's lack of sanity makes him believe that he is still in the twisted metal completion and the person who kills everyone else gets there wish granted.

Sweet Tooth grabbed his machete and charged straight and Cole. Cole shot bolts of lightning and Sweet Tooth. The electricity caused his body to contract and he fell just a few inches from Cole and dropping his machete. **"Well that was embarrassing. Now how about you start answering some questions clown?" **Cole walked towards Sweet Tooth, big mistake. As soon as he got close enough Sweet Tooth grabbed his leg and pulled him under bringing Cole to the ground. He then got on top of him and proceeded to give him hammer like punches to his face.

Cole raised his right arm in hopes of giving him a blast from his alpha bolt bot but Sweet Tooth grabbed it with his arm preventing Cole from firing. While his hand gave of electricity it didn't strike his face only affecting his hand. Sweet Tooth can take the pain so he kept on punching Cole. Striking him again, and again and again and again…

Blood started leaking from his nose and his lip became busted. Sweet Tooth got up and walked towards his machete intended to be used in decapitating Cole. However he couldn't move his feet he looked down to see that they had become encased in ice. He looked to see Cole getting up from the floor and walking towards a public light.

"**You think this makes you tough? I've killed bigger guys than you! Your nothing but an appetizer, the main buffet is going to be a blood bath!" **Sweet Tooth shouted insults at Cole while trying to break free. Once Cole reached the light source he absorbed the electricity and healed his wounds.

"**Spare me the crap, if you're trying to scare** **me ****then you are little too late." **Cole took out his amp ready to swing at Sweet Tooth who just broke out of the ice with his machete still in his hand.

Cole took a swing at Sweet Tooth with his amp and Sweet Tooth gave a swing with his machete. The two began to duel each other matching blow for blow. Sweet Tooth stayed close and kept swinging keeping Cole's arms busy. While Cole used the electricity he absorbed to enhance the powers of his amp.

Finally Cole gave a horizontal swing which Sweet Tooth blocked, Cole's stomach was open. He kicked Cole's stomach and body checked him to the floor. Cole quickly recovered and saw Sweet Tooth enter his car.

"**Best get out of my way boy unless you feel like painting my car, how about the color Red?" **Sweet Tooth hit the gas and drove straight towards Cole who rolled out of the way. Cole got up and armed a shock grenade to throw at the vehicle. However the Vehicle kept going forward instead of turning around.

"**Hey where do you think you're going? Come back and fight you Coward!" **Sweet Tooth wasn't running away, he was driving in the direction that Nate and Kat did. He wanted revenge.

"**I'll kill that electric freak later; right now the only blood I crave is of those two bastards. Oh I hope the girl will scream like my wife did that will bring back some memories." **Sweet Tooth began to fantasize about his past unaware that Cole is chasing him.

"**I'm not leaving till I get some answers either from this clown or someone else." **Cole began to use the cables of Spain to keep up with the Ice Cream truck.

Both of them are headed towards Nate and Kat. I wonder how they are doing?

Kat woke up to the sound of purring. **"Dusty your back, oh I'm happy that your safe."** Kat hugged the black cat for dear life and then put her hands over her mouth realizing that she may of just woken up Nate. She looked to her left only to see that Nate wasn't there so she got off the bed and began to walk around the hallway.

She spotted him at the help center using the desk to place his map, Kat could tell that Nate was in deep thought. She began to run towards him before stopping and looking at her reflection so she can fix her hair. She wanted to make sure it looked good.

"**Nate what are you doing here?" **Nathan turned around and gave her a small smile happy to see that she recovered from her wounds.

"**Looking at this map and trying to make some sense of what it says." **Kat jumped on the desk and began float and take a look at the map. Nate was just watching her both freaked out and amazed at what she can do.

"**How do you do that exactly?" **Kat looked at him and saw unsure how to answer.

"**Um I'm not really sure but that doesn't matter what matters is how I use these powers." **

"**Okay so what do you use then for?"**

"**To help as many people as I can, no matter what." **Nate looked at her then at the cat. He realized that the cat may be the source of her powers but he said something else instead.

"**So your name is Kat and you have a pet cat, am I right?"**

"**Yes you are, but why does that matter." **Nate just gave her a blank look surprised that she didn't notice the irony in her name.

"**What about the outfit? Are you into cosplay or…"** Kat look at Nate then at her outfit and wondered what he meant by that. To her it's a standard outfit, to Nate it's a bit indecent for her to wear since in shows her legs and thighs.

"**What do you mean? I always wear this and no one has said anything." **Nate gave up and decides to change the subject figuring that he's not going to get any clear answers from this girl. Hopefully the two of them will be able to find some answers to this mess there in.

Hopefully…

**To be continued…**

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. One of you suggested that Nate and Kat be a cross over couple, my answer is no. The age difference is too big it be kind of creepy if Nate and Kat kissed. However I might give Kat a "Schoolgirl" crush on Nate but that's it.

Please leave your thoughts, suggestions, and ideas in the review section.

I will see you guys in a couple of weeks.

**UPDATE: Fixed some spelling errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cole followed the vehicle that Sweet Tooth is driving, in hopes of catching up to it. Sweet Tooth is trying to find Nate and Kat so he can exact his revenge even though the only thing they have done was fight for their survival. Nate and Kat are currently leaving the hospital now that Nate has at least a small clue on where to go.

"**So why are we going back to the museum?" **Kat spoke in a curious tone. Nate told her that he needs to go back to the museum so he can look at the tablet that nearly blinded him. He's hoping that it will give him some answers.

"**Because one minute I'm looking at the tablet and the next a flash a light comes from it and now everyone who was in the city is now gone except for a flying girl and a psychotic Clown." **Nathan Drake is getting frustrated, simply because this is something way beyond his normal days. This isn't a cursed treasure or a warlord coming after him this is something that makes absolutely no sense to him. Kat seems fine because she came here through here own will Nate didn't get that choice.

"**How do you know it's still there?" **

"**I don't but it's worth a try."**

"**And if that Clown is still there?" **Nate stopped walking and began to take this into account. He looked at Kat and noticed that her wounds were almost gone, while Nate still needs more time to heal.

"**We beat him once and you were injured, but now you're feeling better so it should be no problem right?" **Nate said in a humorous tone that Kat did not find that funny, his quick wits and roguish sense of humor during the worst situations will take some getting used to for Kat. While her random flying powers will have to take some time before Nate gets used to it.

"**I guess that make sense, but you should stay behind me just in case. It's my job to protect you." **Kat spoke with joy and charisma taking pride at being the hero. Even though she is not in her home town Kat will not let a regular human such as Nate fight, since she has super powers. Nate looked at her with small amusement, he likes her upbeat sprit but Nate can tell that he doesn't need protection especially if you have seen the past adventures he's been in.

"**While I appreciate the offer I can take care of myself just fine. Now where did I…." **Nate began searching his pockets and found that he had no gun to fight with while the clown had a double barrel shotgun waiting for him. **"Where's my gun?! *pause* Dam it I dropped it during my fight with him." **Kat hovered closer to him after hearing the word gun.

"**Good, guns are only good for killing people. If you find a gun then make sure to tell me so I can snatch it out of your hands." **Nate just gave her a blank look.

"**Kat you can fly thanks to your…space cat, I however can't do that so I would like a weapon to fight with." **Nate began to rub the back of his head and mentally cursed his luck because now he is partnered with a girl who won't even let him carry a gun. It's like talking to Chase all over again but with the roles changed.

"**All the more reason on why you should let me do the fighting." **Nate banged his head against the car; there is no getting through with this woman. Fine she wants to play it her way then Nate will play it her way. 

"**Okay fine will play it your way, now let's just go before it gets any darker." **Nate got inside his car and was waiting for Kat to get in. **"Aren't you going to get in?" **

"**Why? I can fly just lead the way and I'll follow you." **She did bring up a good point and Nate didn't want to start another argument so he shrugged his shoulders in agreement and began driving back to the museum with Kat following.

Unfortunately the ride did not last long because only after a few minutes driving Nate and Kat heard the sound of an ice cream truck. Nate looked at the vehicle only to have his eyes open in shock. **"Are you freaking kidding me?! Kat look in the distance!" **Kat looked at grew worried for a few seconds but became determined, she was no longer clueless to what Sweet Tooth could do. She is prepared to fight.

Sweet Tooth saw the vehicle in the distance and smiled **"Today must be my lucky day." **He pressed the gas pedal harder. Cole saw it to and recognized it as the vehicle that left the fight scene earlier. **"Is…Is that girl flying?" **He spotted Kat behind the car and began to curse his powers since they don't have the ability to fly.

**Fight Scene: Nate/Kat/Cole vs. Sweet Tooth w/vehicle**

"**Oh Crap" **Nathan Drake made a hard right turn in order to avoid crashing with Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth followed, he was 10 seconds of distance away from Nate. He flipped a switch that released a machine gun from the left side of the truck. Drake looked at rear view mirror and became extremely worried. **"Kat I could really use some help right now or at least a gun!" **

"**No Gun! But I'm on it." **Kat used her gravity powers and lifted three large wooden crates and threw it straight at Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth looked at his right mirror and saw Kat behind him. Sweet Tooth flipped a switch that releases a missile similar to the one that struck Kat in the previous fight. **"Hey B#&* catch!" **The missile headed straight for Kat who dodged it immediately on sight.

"**Not this time, this time you're going down!" **Kat had a look of determination on her face but before she could get and closer a man jumped on the roof of Sweet Tooth's car. **"Who the…" "Hey buddy, remember me? We didn't get a chance to finish our little chat." **It was Cole McGrath with a smirk on his face he finally caught up to Sweet Tooth and just in time.

"**You again, electric freak get off my ice cream truck!" **

"**Not happening Clown." **

"**I wasn't asking."**

Sweet Tooth immediately hit the brakes making the vehicle stop almost instantly. The sudden stop and momentum caused Cole to fly forward into the street. Sweet Tooth then pressed the gas once again so he can run Cole over but was suddenly stopped.

***Crash* **Nate had seen what happen through his mirrors, while he may not know the guy but the fact the he's helping them and not Sweet Tooth is enough reason for Drake to help Cole.

He blocked Sweet Tooth's path by colliding into him with his own car, Sweet Tooth's vehicle did not have enough momentum to cause serious damage to Drake or his car and thus could not go any further.

"**Hey don't leave so soon, I was just about to by some ice cream." **Drake exited the vehicle to help Cole up and into the car. Sweet Tooth was about to try and run them over again if not for Kats help. She gave a diving kick that broke the front window of Sweet Tooth's car, Sweet Tooth responded by using the broken barrier and close distance to his advantage, he let go of the wheel and punched Kat straight in the face.

"**Kat!" **Drake ran towards Kat and Sweet Tooth, he slide over the hood of his vehicle and responded with a right hook. **"Come on McDonald I kicked your ass once I can do it again." **Drake spoke too soon because as he threw another punch at Sweet Tooth, he grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to him. He then lifted Drake up with both arms and threw him amongst the shattered glass from the window that Kat broke.

"**What was that, McDonald? Is that supposed to be joke cause it's not that funny but you know was it funny?" **Sweet Tooth grabbed Drake by the neck and began chocking him. Drake tried to break free but Sweet Tooth's grip proved to be too strong. **"What was that I couldn't quite hear you sounds like you're chocking on something! Hahahah!" **

"**What are you talking about? I heard him loud and clear."**

"**What?!" **Sweet Tooth turned around only to be welcomed by Cole's amp as he swings it into Sweet Tooth's stomach causing him to release his grip and clutch his stomach in pain. **"*Gasp* *Huff Huff* Thanks for the help." **Nathan Drake got off the car and gave Sweet Tooth a hard Kick to his face. Finally Kat gave a spinning kick knocking the large man to the floor.

The three heroes' stood amongst each other side by side feeling a sense of pride by their victory. It was short lived as Sweet Tooth slowly aroused from the ground, one thing is for sure, he's a tougher than he looks and he looks pretty tough.

The three took a stance ready to face whatever he has to throw at them. Drake raised his fists in the air, Cole tightly griped his amp, and Kat followed Drake's action and took a stance as well with dusty growling. And then Sweet Tooth…Collapsed? Exhaustion and pain have finally token its toll…right?

Whatever the case the three hero's bought and breathed a sigh of relief.

Nathan Drake just lowered his hands while Kat sat down and was holding dusty, petting her and telling her thanks and Cole put away his amp and turned towards the two people who helped him.

"**Please tell me you know what the hell is going on?" **Cole asked both Drake and Kat.

"**I was kind of hoping you would know because I haven't got a clue." **Drake responded and then looked at Kat.

"**How about you Kat?" **Kat paused and began to think.

"**I came here looking for a power; I heard that there was a power and that it is attracting people from other locations. Some good, some…not so good." **Kat looked at Sweet Tooth but both Cole and Drake failed to notice that, they were too busy on what Kat said about the power.

"**Wait, wait a minute. There's a power here? What do you mean by that?"** Drake was the first to speak; he didn't hear anything about a power.

"**I heard that there was a gathering happening and I thought I should go to it and see what it was all about but…dam I didn't know there was power here." **Cole began pacing back and forth getting worried. Kat became red and backed away from both of them becoming nervous for being put on the spot but before she could answer someone else had caught there attention.

"**Of course there is power, its Calypso and his wish, The wish to grant whatever you want!" **Sweet Tooth had got back up on his feet and had a crazy look in his eye. **"And the only way to get it is by killing everyone else until you're the last man standing!" **Sweet Tooth ran to his truck and entered it using his surprises revival as a method of distraction.

"**I'll be dammed before I let you flip another switch clown…" **Cole stopped speaking as Sweet Tooth's vehicle began to shake and rattle. The three heroes began to back away unsure of what might happen.

"**HAHAHAHAHA GET READY BOYS AND GIRLS BECAUSE TONIGHT THE WHOLE TOWN WILL BE IN FLAMES!" **Cole, Drake, and Kat watched as the vehicle transformed into a three story tall giant robot. The back part of the vehicle became its arms and legs, the clown head on top became the head with spikes coming out of its shoulder. Sweet Tooth is located where the chest is at, still sitting in the driver's seat.

Mecha Sweet Tooth is here ladies and gentlemen.

And while all this is happening a person with a large sword stood in the distance and just witnessed everything.

**To be continued…**

LONGEST CHAPTER YET!

This one was more difficult than the last chapters I had to write so I hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and review, it gives me motivation.

See you in a couple of weeks.

Oh and before I forget pleases reread chapter 3, I made a change to Kat's introduction so it's like the one in the game. Trust me it will come into play later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nate/Kat/Cole vs. Dante vs. Mecha Sweet Tooth**

A young man in his early twenty's with short black hair stood on top on the museum that Nathan was heading towards. He leaned his head closer so he can get a better look at what he was seeing. Because right now all he sees is a giant robotic clown stomping on the ground for no reason.

"**The demons are getting worst and worst every minute." **This man is Dante, but you can call him Dante the demon killer. Has a nice ring to it.

Son of Sparda and Eva, he got dragged into limbo and ended up here. He is unaware of Polygon man interference while he was in Limbo.

"**This place may look different but it's still the same plan, fight my way out of here and then find Vergil and Kat." **Dante used his angel boost and demon/angel hooks to increase his speed, he's heading towards the fight.

*Back with Nate, Cole, and Kat*

The three heroes were speechless to say the least. While each one have encountered their own form of monsters whether it be the guardians, nevi, or swamp monsters none of them can say they have encountered a transforming ice cream truck.

"**Does anyone have a plan?!" **Nate was the first to speak, hoping someone in this group would know what to do.

"**I don't how about you?" **Kat answered and then look Cole.

"**Um split up?" **They looked at each other for half a second before running in opposite directions. Kat took to the sky, Cole used his lightening tether to travel to the top of the building faster and Nate took refuge in one of the buildings.

Not a moment too soon because Sweet tooth just tried to stomp them as soon as they left, it was loud enough that Dante heard it all the way over there.

Sweet Tooth soon began looking in the direction that his targets fled to. He was trying to decide which one he wants to kill first. **"Kill the little girl that reminds of my daughter, kill the electric freak that stopped me earlier…or kill the man who stopped me from killing both of those two when I had the chance?" **Sweet Tooth didn't even think for a second he instantly went straight for Nathan Drake. Poor Nathan Drake.

"**Got to find me a rocket launcher, or a machine gun, hell I'll settle for tranquilizer gun right about now." **He heard the thumps of the large Vehicle coming closer to him.

"**Oh Crap." **Nate began running it like he was Usian Bolt. Fortunately Madrid is a very large city with equally large buildings; Nate used those to his advantage. He entered a large building that was ten stories tall and began to climb up the stairs.

"**Not using the elevators, I've had enough bad moments with those." **Nate said to himself as he began to recall his past adventures. Sweet Tooth used his machine guns that were located in the chest area of the robot and began firing at the building.

"**Hide all you want coward, it won't do you any good." **Sweet Tooth said with a malicious grin on his face. Nate kept his head down; he could hear the glass from the windows shattering and the furniture being destroyed to little bits from Sweet Tooth's weapons.

Sweet Tooth then armed a missile straight at the columns that supported the building and fired straight at them. Nathan felt the explosion and then soon felt the building leaning to the left.

"**Oh god, talk about déjà vu." **Nate began looking for some way to escape. He didn't have to the building crashed into another and while the sudden stop force Nate to grab on to something and the building was a 80 degree slant he could still travel and escape.

"**Okay time to move." **Nathan began climbing the stairs once more with increase difficulty. He covered his head once more as Sweet Tooth began firing at the building once more, not satisfied till it falls completely. He would have succeeded to if not for an interruption.

Sweet Tooth was hit by a lighting rocket form Cole; he used his redirect rocket to get the machine on the legs.

"**You know I was a bit worried at first but know that I think about it all you did was make yourself a bigger target for me to hit." **Cole began talking with a smirk on his face, confident in his victory. He spoke to soon as Sweet tooth began running at him at incredible speeds. Sweet Tooth is the bull and Cole is showman on his first day.

In a matter of seconds Sweet Tooth reached up Cole and jumped at an extreme height surprising both Cole and Kat who is trying to reach Nate from the building. Cole used his ice launch to get an extra height as he jumped out of the way but he wasn't quick enough as Sweet Tooth was able to grab him.

He caught Cole and was squeezing him so tightly that Cole was unable to get his arms out of the grip to fight back. **"I'm wonder freak if I rip your head off will blood come out or just more sparks? Only one way to find out." **

"**Stop!" **Kat began flying towards Cole hoping to reach him in time but she wasn't going to make it. Cole eyes became side as his body tensed up, fearing that this may be it but before Sweet Tooth could make the final blow his hand was caught in something.

"**What?!" **Sweet Tooth turned around to see that his free hand was wrapped around in a chain; the man responsible was on the street with a smirk on his face.

"**Hey a clown, are you going to juggle some buildings for us or just stand there like idiot?" **Dante shouted to Sweet Tooth getting the clowns attention, Sweet Tooth looked at Cole and got an idea. He threw Cole straight at Dante who did not see him coming. Cole crashed into Dante knocking both of them down.

As soon as Dante recovered and saw what crashed into him he kicked Cole off of him and onto his back. **"Buddy I don't swing that way and I suggest you get running before I cut you down too demon scum." **Cole got on his feet but did not take too kindly to his words especially after hearing the word "demon."

"**So what are you, another one Bertrand's followers? Listen in case you haven't noticed I got my hands full with a robotic clown so how about you get out of my sight and I won't fry your ass!" **Cole is usually very patient but with all that's going on even he has its limits. He pulled out his amp and pointed straight at Dante, the electricity following through it. Dante respond by pulling out Rebellion, his sword given to him by his father.

"**Big sword, tall coat are you trying to compensate for something or what?" **Cole mad a verbal jab at Dante angering the hybrid of demon and angel. A fight would most likely break out between the two if not for being interrupted.

"**Stop, I need your help Nate is still trapped in the building and I can't really help him!" **Kat yelled out to Cole as she dogged bullets coming from Sweet Tooth, She did twist and turns of the sorts using her gravity powers move from one building to another.

"**We can't help him until we take out that walking pile of scrap metal!" **The sky began to turn dark as clouds and lighting began to appear. Everyone stopped what they were doing; Kat stopped flying and even Sweet Tooth stopped firing.

He was going to face Cole and shoot at him but it was too late for that, it was too late for Sweet Tooth to even offer any final words.

Cole had just summoned an Ionic Storm.

Sweet Tooth looked up and the last thing he saw was lighting as it came crashing down from the sky. It instantly targeted the biggest enemy that was there and that was Sweet Tooth. Even Nate who was far away from where the conflict was saw it. Cole used his iconic storm for a good five seconds before stopping. The machine where Sweet Tooth was piloting fell apart crashing into buildings next to it along the way. The smell of burnt metal and plastic filled the air as the machine turned from white to a burnt black.

Kat and even Dante were left speechless. Cole moved forward to the machine and looked inside the pilot area were Sweet Tooth was driving, he had to confirm it with his own eyes and he did.

**Sweet Tooth is dead.**

The man's body was nothing more than piece of charcoal colored skin, his mask had been removed but his body was to burned up to tell what his face looked like.

Cole took no joy in killing, but it had to be done. The smell of his vehicle was enough to know that this man didn't just store ice cream in his truck. He killed his wife and tracked down his daughter in hopes of killing and who ever got in his was. Kat hovered down so that she could be next to Cole. As she got close he turned around to face her.

And then she slapped him.

"**You killed him! Why did you kill him?!" **Kat is a still a young girl who had not experience the horror of seeing the ones you loved die In front of you or being forced to make the hard decisions where your dammed if you do and dammed if you don't."

"**Because your friend is in trouble and in case you haven't notice that man has killed dozens of people." **Cole didn't raise his voice, keeping calm under pressure was something he had to learn back under empire city.

"**That still doesn't give you the right!" **

"**Then what did you have in mind, because all I saw was you flying around trying to avoid being shot at."**

"**We could've…We could've…" **Kat couldn't think of anything, it's not that she had no idea. It's that what just happened left here in a state of shock. She would kill Nevi's but they were monsters. This person was a human being.

Cole put away his amp began to run towards the building that was close to collapsing.

"**C'mon let's go save your friend." **Cole said in a remorseful tone, you could tell he didn't enjoy what he just did but it had to be done. Kat began to follow him, both of them had forgotten about Dante who was watching the conversation.

He two began to follow but kept his distance, he didn't want to be spotted. From what he just saw he knew that something much bigger was going on and's he's not leaving till he finds out.

Cole and Kat finally caught up to Nate, they were surprised to see that he had gotten out on his own. **"Nate you're okay!" **Kat was happy that he turned out fine; she was worried that they may have been too late.

"**Yeah…yeah I'm fine." **Nate looked at Cole with a serious look on his face, he had questions that need answering.

"**So what are you, exactly?" **Cole gave a pause before responding.

"**A conduit, just like you two." **Nate and Kat gave each other confusing looks. They didn't have a chance to ask him what a conduit was as Dante had finally reached the three.

"**Don't you mean Demon?" **Cole turned around and faced Dante, the look on his face showed that he's in no mood for any games.

"**Oh do you really think I'm a Demon, because if you think I'm bad oh no I'm nothing compared to the beast." **Cole took out his amp and spoke in a menacing tone, he walked closer to Dante getting close with every step.

"**You don't look human yourself, now that I get a better look at you were the same thing you know." **Dante pulled out his sword and took offense to what Cole said. Because to Dante it sounded like Cole was calling him a demon."

"**I'm not a Demon that's for sure but if you so eager to fight then let's see if I can give you're a scar to match to one on your face." **Dante was ready to fight Cole, who had only an amp in his hand. Drake however did not want any more fighting; he was able to find a gun in the building. He located a security room that had Pistols in the cabinet for the police to use.

He fired a bullet straight at Dante, He could've hit him in the head but instead gave a warning shot. **"There's been enough fighting for today, how about we just go our separate ways."**

Dante responded by pulling out ebony and ivory, aiming one at Nate and another at Cole. **"I think it's a little too late for that." **

Soon silence had taken over the area; both Cole and Nate were ready to fight. Dante was not going to back down either. Kat stood next to Nate unsure of what to do in this situation.

The tension is high.

One man is already dead.

And from the situation it looks like another may follow.

Polygon man merely watched with amusement and laughed at how well things were turning out.

**To be continued…**

Yes, people are going to die in this story. Don't think that everyone will come out alive and well when this is over. Dante didn't get to fight in this chapter but you can tell that the next one will make up for that.

And if you think that Sweet tooth is gone forever, then don't. Remember the minions that Polygon man used during the boss fight? Yeah I'll let your imagination take care of the rest.

Please read and review, it gives me motivation!

Leave a comment on who you want in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Choice**

The four stood there in the middle of the street waiting for someone to make the first move. Nate had his gun pulled out and aimed straight at Dante and Cole had electricity pulsing in his hands ready to attack. Dante has his two twin pistols aimed at both of them. Kat stood behind Nate; she was still shaken up from seeing Sweet Tooth get killed. Night time had arrived, the sky was dark and lamp posts around the street began to turn on making everyone visible. The moon was full tonight as its low light shined on the four heroes who are currently at odds.

"**Kat, here" **Nate handed Kat his map without taking his eyes off Dante, all three men new Kat was in no condition to fight.

"**Why did you give me this? What do you want me to do?" **Kat asked in a confused voice, she was certain that her skills were needed here.

"**I need you to go to the museum and find that tablet I mentioned, its black geometry shaped symbols on it and writing below. Get it and keep it safe." **The tablet was the one that brought Nate to the arena in the first place, he was certain that it held more answers to questions he has.

"**Why, I can fight to." **Kat replied in an angry and sympathetic tone. He was treating her like child, she isn't a child.

"**You've done enough now please go." **Nate said again adding more force in his tone. He can already tell this fight is going to turn out very bad. Cole can take it, but a young woman like Kat shouldn't be forced to make a choice of life and death if it comes to that.

"**Okay, fine I'll go." **Kat was not happy with the choice but decide that it was for the best, she was in no mood to fight. She gave Cole a look, wondering if he could be trusted after the stunt he just pulled earlier. **"I'm on your side, don't worry about me." **Cole responded much to Kat's surprise, how did he know she was looking at him?

Kat took flight and went in the direction of the museum; she knew which way to go. She took one final look at Nate and Cole before picking up her speed as she flew. She hopes to get the tablet and then come back before any more blood is shed.

That left Nate and Cole alone with Dante.

Nate took a couple of steps forward until he was side by side with Cole. **"What's your name anyways?" **Nate realized that he is about to fight side by side with this man yet he doesn't even know his name. **"Cole McGrath, and yours?" "Nathan Drake." **

Cole looked at Dante who still had his twin pistols aimed at the two. **"Don't suppose you will tell us your name." **Cole asked Dante wondering if he would get a response.

"**You don't know me? Thought my name would be all over limbo by now." **Dante replied with a smirk on his face.

"**The hell is "limbo" does it have something to do with you being a conduit?" **Drake asked Cole, with curiosity in his tone.

"**Don't know but will worry about that later** **but will have to worry about that later." **Drake agreed on this by nodding his head and tightened his grip on his gun. From the looks of Dante, Drake decides that he is going to have to find a bigger gun then what he has now.

Their location is at a four way intersection, in downtown where heavy traffic occurs. There is plenty of buildings for cover, electronic billboards for energy, and high buildings to grab on to and plenty of distance between the two. This is anyone's game.

**Fight Scene: Nathan Drake and Cole vs. Dante **

Drake began firing his pistol at Dante and began moving towards the nearest cover, Dante began firing as well. Trying to hit the two became futile as Cole brought out a frost shield that absorbs Dante's bullets, but still allowing Drake to fire.

"**A shield? Alright time for a change of plans." **Dante began to charge at the two using his demonic stamina and strength to increase his speed beyond a normal human. He jumped in the air and used a helm breaker. The two rolled out of the way, Drake went to the left and Cole went to the right. Dante is now in-between the Drake and Cole.

As soon as Drake recovered he aimed his pistol at Dante, but Dante reacted faster and switched to his demon hook and grabbing Drake's gun and pulled it out of his hand. He then pointed ivory at Drake and was about to shoot but Cole shot rapid bolts of electricity at Dante, stopping him and bringing the man to his knees.

"**Is that it, no that would be to easy." **And Cole was right because Dante despite being pounded by electric bolts was able to fire bullets at Cole, hitting the man in his left shoulder and arm. **"You would be right." **Dante replied and began to fire more bullets as Cole brought out his frost shield again.

"**That again, let's see how well it holds up against a little rebellion." **

"**How about no." **Dante turned around as Drake gave him a strong right hook and followed it up with left hook and fished it with an upper cut. Cole jumped in and used his own form of hand to hand combat. He took out his amp and gave Dante two swings to his chest before finishing it with a complete 360 swing, putting more momentum to the attack. It knocked Dante to the floor but he quickly recovered and got back up on his feet. He held his side where the last hit made a connection.

"**Okay, so you two are better than I thought**." Dante ran up to the two and gave a drop kick to Cole, sending the man 10 feet across from where he was, his super strength from his father isn't something to laugh at. Dante then focused his attention on Drake.

"**C'mon round two." **Dante grave a right punch that Drake dodged by ducking. Drake threw an uppercut but Dante moved his head back and avoided it. Drake raised his knee towards Dante's stomach but blocked it with his arms. Dante gave a snap kick, making contact with Drake's abdomen and sending the man flying 5 feet of distance.

Drake clutched his stomach in pain, it reminded him of when he fought Lazarevic who had his strength enhanced as well during their final fight. Dante walked up to Drake who was still on the floor. **"You know for a demon, you're very weak." **Dante was grabbed his sword and was about to finish Drake off when he noticed that the wounds that were on Drake, released red blood. **"Human Blood, but you're supposed to be a demon?" **

Before Dante could get an answer Cole attacked Dante from behind with a rocket, **"How about you fight someone who can fight back." **Cole yelled at Dante who clutched his back in pain, that rocket really hurt him. Cole ran up to Dante and jumped in the air and brought down his amp in full force. Dante blocked it with his sword, Cole pushed him back creating some distance between him and Drake who just got up.

"**Is he a conduit?" **Drake asked noticing Dante's increased strength.

"**Looks like it but I don't think he's on our side." **Cole replied back wiping blood of his cheek.

"**Really, what makes you think that?" **Drake replied in a sarcastic voice why giving Cole a "really?" type of look.

"**Save the smartass tone for when were done with this fight." **Cole replied with a hint of anger in his voice. They both faced Dante who held his sword with a tight grip, ready to charge. He began running to them and jumped in the air ready to do another helm breaker. Cole and Drake already began to move but were surprised to find Dante stumbling in midair.

"**AHHHHH-whoa." **Dante had fallen on his back; something had hit him from behind. He looked at Drake and Cole and from their expression on their face he knew that they weren't responsible.

All three men turned to face the person responsible.

"**So, are you the warriors who consider themselves my equal?" **Everyone was surprised when they found out that it wasn't a man who crashed in but a woman with long red hair.

Drake and Cole stood silent as they watched the strong and beautiful women drop down from the building she was standing on. A fall from that height could kill a regular human, but Nariko stood tall and strong due to her training from her father.

Drake and Cole were silent watching the woman to see what she would do, Dante did not. **"And who sent you sweet cheeks?" **Nariko faced Dante. **"I was sent by no one, I choose my own path." **Nariko then began to walk a few steps towards the three men.

"**What type of man are you?" **She pointed towards Cole who looked at her with cautious expression. **"A man who makes the sky itself does your bidding?" **Nariko was there when Cole called an ionic storm on Sweet Tooth. **"You kill the man inside without hesitation and even refuse to give him a dignified burial; you left his corpse to rot." **

"**What's your point?" **Cole became agitated, he didn't want to kill Sweet Tooth but the man gave him no choice, plus the man isn't someone you would feel sorry for if he were to die.

"**That you have no honor or mercy." **Nariko said with a fierce tone while looking straight at Cole but he stayed calm as her words escaped her lips. Cole isn't one to get his temper all riled up just from some insults.

"**If you had any idea what that clown put us through then I guarantee you that you wouldn't be saying that." **Drake spoke up to back up Cole, he seems like a good guy and Drake figures that his help could be useful.

"**And who are you; you don't seem like a warrior. No weapons, no training, from what clan do you come from and what training did you receive?" **Nariko began asking more and more questions as she began to inspect Drake and notice his look. While Drake is way thin or frail looking, his appearance is that of an everyday man.

"**Clans, Training, you sound like something out of a Japanese movie (irony) just who you are." **Dante spoke out of the blue having his own questions for the young warrior. Nariko looked at him and clenched her sword tightly.

"**They say I'm a potent of doom but you may call me Nariko." **Nariko answered to Dante as she gripped her sword after noticing Dante's rebellion.

"**Well Nariko, were in the middle of a fight so get on and scat. This isn't your fight." **Dante answered with an edge in his voice. He is a bit upset after being attacked from behind, but decides that his fight isn't with her but with these two men.

Nariko heard his comment and merely smirked. **"You reek of Fear." **Dante's expression went form a smirk to a dark and serious face after hearing that comment. **"What was that?" **Dante asked back with more force in his tone.

"**You ask me to leave, but you haven't the authority or the power to do so. You're afraid of me and my sword, you are not warrior either." **Before Dante could comment back from the insult Nariko jumped towards Drake and came into close contact with him.

"**You did not answer my question stranger, from what clan do you come from." **Drake became a bit nervous, this woman seems strong and Drake could feel her breathing on him. He mentally calmed himself and made up a random answer.

"**I come from the clan of the naughty dog." **Drake replied with a "please fall for it" voice. Cole looked at him and gave him a stupid look, as if he can't believe he just said something so dumb. _"She's not going to believe that" _Cole thought in his head and motioned his hand towards his amp in case things were about to get messy.

"**I see the clan of the naughty dog, what an interesting one indeed." **She began to inspect Nate, while Nate just smiled because he can't believe that just worked. Cole just face palmed himself while Dante gave a "wow" look.

"**Um thank you, now if you excuse me, I have to go check on a certain clan member who is lost. My partner Cole here is going to help-"**

"**Not so fast." **Drake and Cole faced Dante.

"**How did you get here no human can pass through limbo, there's only one person I know who can do that and you're not her. So how did you get here?" **Dante put away his sword; it seems the situation has calmed everyone down because his tone was neutral.

"**I don't really know, I'm trying to figure out myself. I don't know what this "limbo" is but I do not that I'm no demon I'm just a human." **Drake replied back, he looked to Cole who had a look of shock on his face. He was certain that everyone here was conduits and so far he had a right to believe that after everything he just witnessed. But after hearing Drakes statement he began to wonder just what exactly is going on.

"**Then how did you get here." **This time Cole asked the question. Drake didn't answer because while he may have a little confidence in Cole there was no way he would tell his full story to two strangers.

"**I need to head back to the museum, if you want answers then come with me. If not then at least let me leave because I've had enough fighting for one day." **All three looked at Drake and began to wonder of whether to agree.

"**Alright I'll go."**

"**Count me in."**

"**I would like to see what you clan has to offer, I will go as well." **Drake was surprised that all three agreed but rather than questioning it he just nodded his head and began to lead he way as the other three followed.

*Back with Kat*

Kat finally arrived at the Museo Del Prado and wasted no time getting through thethrough the front doors as she looked for the tablet. It took her some time but she was able to find it, she landed in front of it and took of the glass surrounding it. **"This must be it, c'mon Dusty the sooner we get back to Nate the better." **

Kat took flight once again as she headed towards the exit but stopped as she saw a figure in the outside. She took cover behind to door, and began to pop her head out to see who it was. **"I see someone, no wait I see two people. It's too dark I can't really tell." **

Kat began to think, should she stay here and find out who it was. **"So far I found a nice guy who helped me, a crazy clown, and then a man who has powers like me. So what should this one be like?" **Kat slowly and carefully began to follow the two figures, making sure to make as little noise as possible. She held the tablet carefully with her right hand making sure not to drop it.

She got closer and closer until she finally got a good look at the two, upon seeing them she gasped and dropped the tablet. The two figures then turned around and got look at the girl. Kat figuring that the stealth was gone got a closer look, she then realized that it wasn't two people but rather one person with something on its back and that something wasn't human.

**To be continued…**

One character makes her appearance while another one is hinted! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit hard making dialogue for different characters is tougher than I thought it would be.

I'm sorry if you expected a fight between Nariko and Dante, some rivalries I will put in the story while others I may not for example Sweet Tooth and Kratos. Some of them do make sense but don't seem necessary. There will be rival fights from the characters just not all of them.

Nariko will be tricky, I never played the game but I watched come of the cut scenes, and her sword drains her life. I'm going to have to do something about that, maybe I could use some healing powers form another character?

Anyway please read and review, they give me motivation and ideas!

Till next time, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Going Commando**

Kat looked at the figure and noticed how odd it looked compared to everyone else she has meet so far. The person standing in front of her had ears like a mouse but his skin had orange fur all over its body, the person was a bit short only standing in about 5 feet tall. But what Kat was more fascinated about was that it had a robot on its back and that robot was talking!

"**Who…who are you?" **Kat asked in caution.

"**Greetings earthling, we mean you no harm we are on the lookout for some gold bolts. I don't suppose that you have seen any?" **Clank asked Kat causing the young girl to jump in surprise. Ratchet and Clank looked at each other wondering why the young girl was looking with such shock. They were unaware that Kat has never seen anything like Clank or Ratchet for that matter.

Kat got closer her curiosity getting the better of her. She began poking Clank and traces her finger all over him. **"Wow, how do you talk?" **Ratchet swats her hand away from Clank, unsure what to make of this random girl. Kat held her hand offended from Ratchets rude behavior but she instantly forgot about it as she looked at Ratchet.

"**You have fur growing all over you, it's so soft." **Kat then began to feel Ratchets fur and ears taking, marveling into account at such a strange creature. Ratchet broke free of her touching and backed away a little bit. **"Clank, is she alright?" **Clank looked at Kat and began thinking for a couple of seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"**Based on her look it's safe to assume that she has never met a Lombax such as you Ratchet or a robot like me." **Clank spoke answering Ratchets question. Ratchet then began to observer the city of Spain. While the city is beautiful, compared to what the heroes have seen and created this is nothing.

"**Now that you mention it, this planet does look a bit primitive it looks like it could use a lot of work." **Ratchet said with a bit of excitement, his inner lombax wanting to come out and just build and create. **"Now, now Ratchet remember what we came for. We need these Golden bolts to help pay for our current equipment. We don't have the money or the time to take on new projects." **Clank said being the voice of reason. Ratchet was a bit disappointed but figured that he should listen to his best friend. The two turned around to face Kat who had her arms crossed and gave them a curios look.

"**Allow me to introduce ourselves, this is my partner Ratchet and I am Clank."**

"**Nice to meet you, my name is Kat." **Kat offered her hand and both Ratchet and Clank shook it showing that they mean no harm to the young woman.

"**Well miss Kat, have you seen any golden bolts around?" **Ratchet spoke to Kat

"**Golden Bolts? Can't say I have." **Kat said while putting her hand below her chin as she began to retrace her thoughts. Both Ratchet and Clank sank their heads in disappointment as Kat has not seen a single one. Kat went to go pick up the tablet that she dropped earlier, she just remembered that Drake is still with Dante and Cole.

"**Well it was nice to meet you Ratchet and Clank but there's a friend that needs my help right now, c'mon Dusty lets go." **Kat took flight with her cat following her, this time she left the duo in shock. Both Ratchet and Clank looked at one another after noticing that she flew without any equipment whatsoever.

"**Um Clank should we…"**

"**She didn't look like she was in trouble, but maybe we should follow her just in case something bad happens." **Clank popped out to small helicopter blades that allowed the two to take flight as they followed Kat.

"**Wait what about the ship?" **Clank asked Ratchet.

"**It should be fine, I don't think anyone here has enough equipment or understanding to hack or steal our ship." **Ratchet spoke perhaps a bit too confident, but Clank ignored and focused on getting them in the direction that Kat flew.

It took a while but Kat had finally caught up and spotted Drake. **"Drake!" **Kat landed down in front of Drake and showed him the tablet. **"This is it! Thank you Kat!" **Drake praised Kat who blushed a little bit knowing she succeeded in helping him out. Kat moved her head and noticed that Dante is right behind him.

"**Drake, isn't he the one that tried to attack us." **Kat took a battle stance but was surprised when Drake put his arm in front of her.

"**Wait Kat, things aren't exactly as we thought they were. There is a lot of confusion happening right now and no one knows what's going on." **Drake spoke to Kat who continued to look at Dante.

"**Relax, I'm not here to fight either. It looks like someone pulled one on me and I intend to find out who." **Dante spoke putting his hands in the air, maybe it was because she shared the same name as her but Dante didn't want to fight Kat. Kat looked to her right and noticed Nariko.

"**Who are you?" **Kat said looking at Nariko.

"**My name is Nariko, are you from the same clan as he is? Are you his wife or lover?" **Kat blushed heavily after hearing that, Cole and Dante just snickered in the background. Drake just thought it was awkward considering the age difference between the two.

"**Um no, I'm um…" **Kat was very red because she began to picture Drake carrying her bridal style as they escaped an exploding building from and then the sun began to go down as his lips came closer to her, closer and closer…**"Kat!" **Drake spoke getting Kat out of her trance.

"**Just roll with it." **Drake said softly to Kat so Nariko wouldn't hear him.

"**Um yes I come from the same clan as Nate, but um no were not lovers." **Kat said the last part with a bit embarrassment; Drake gave a look to Cole and Dante who were seconds away from laughing at her reaction. Before Nariko could ask more questions Drake got the tablet from Kat.

"**You got it! Thanks Kat, now c'mon lets go find a place that has light in it so I can read this." **Drake head towards the nearest building with the other's following him. They entered inside an office building after breaking the doors because it was looked. Nariko began to look in amazement and wonder as she saw how everything was designed.

"**Who constructed all this?" **The four began to look at her as she kept seeing everything that was in front of her.

"**Is she okay?" **Cole asked first as he noticed her actions and movements.

"**I have no idea." **Dante replied with the same expression as Cole. Nariko as she was done sightseeing turned around to face the group.

"**So for what reason do you need that tablet stranger?" **Everyone turned around at Drake, to be honest that was a question that was on everyone's mind. Drake was thinking on how he should word it. Describing it literally would not be the best method.

"**This Tablet…believe or not is the reason I am here. I was…**_**hired**_** to get this tablet from the museum and-"**

"**You're a thief." **Cole said while looking at Drake. He wondered why Drake was wearing full black attire with gloves. All eyes turned to Drake but they don't seem to be the eyes of a person judging another.

"_**Treasure Hunter." **_Drake said with emphasis, while he did steal, Drake would much rather go to an ancient civilization or abandon city and search for treasure's there.

"**What's happening isn't ordinary, were all coming with different places and this city. This very large and popular city is all of sudden empty? Something is not right and I int-"**

BANG!

It came from nowhere, no one saw it coming. The sky being dark offered him the perfect protection and destroyed any chance of him being spotted. Everyone looked at the window, where there a bullet hole with cracks surrounding it.

Kat clutched her side and then looked at her hand. There is blood on it.

**KAT had just been shot.**

"**KAT!" **Drake instantly ran to Kat and grabbed a piece of cloth that was behind the desk. He began to put pressure on the wound in order to slow down the bleeding. Everyone instantly got down as more shots were fired. Cole took out his very handy frost shield and ran towards Drake and Kat giving them protection from whoever is attacking them.

"**Where did she get shot?!" **Cole asked raising his voice. Drake began to inspect her, looking for the wound. Kat had passed out either from pain or from shock.

"**In her lower left side, can you heal her with your powers?" **Drake asked desperately, he may not know Kat that well but he can tell that she is a good kid that doesn't deserve to die so early. Cole began to think, he could heal injuries but healing a bullet wound while the bullet was still inside her isn't something he was sure he could do.

"**Maybe but we have to get that bullet out of her first and we need to take out whoever is shooting at us!" **

"**Leave that to me!" **Both Cole and Drake turned towards Dante who had taken out both of his pistols. The four are currently on the first floor, the person who fired was miles away and he is armed with a VC32 sniper rifle.

Dante turned his head to look through the window and instantly pulled back because another shot had been fired. Drake and Cole took Kat to another room upstairs so they can take out the bullet without getting shot. Nariko stood up and instantly took cover alongside Dante.

"**You're going to fight too?" **Dante asked almost amused.

"**Yes, I need no protection. I am capable of taking care of myself." **Nariko said with a serious look on her face, the daughter of Shen is ready to do battle against whoever is attacking them. Dante was a uncomfortable with this, he didn't trust these people and did not like working with groups but figured know is not the time to argue with it.

The man who was attacking the five is wearing a uniform that no standard army should have. You could not see his eyes, instead all you could see was to orange-yellow orbs were his eye's should be. This man is **Colonel Mael Radec, **the cold and ruthless leader Helghast army and Scolar Visari's head bodyguard.

The two are meant for close combat, this man is armed with ranged and advanced weaponry. It may be their downfall.

But wait, aren't we forgetting someone?

Ratchet and Clank were getting closer to where Kat had gone, both had heard the sound of a gun being fired and prepared for the worst.

"**What do you think happened?" **Ratchet who already has his omni-wrench in one hand and his constructo pistol in another hand asked his best friend.

"**My scanners are picking up six people; five of them are located in the building while the other is much farther." **Clank said using his built in radar to scan the environment.

"**I'm going to guess that the one that is all by himself is the one who fired that weapon." **Ratchet said to Clank.

"**What should we do?" **Clank asked his partner Ratchet.

"**Well Clank, it's look like we got some work to do." **Ratchet told Clank as they headed towards the fight and with Kat's status they better hurry up.

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter! Ratchet and Clank vs. Radec**

Should be interesting don't you think?

As always thank you for your reviews and idea's it gives me motivation and inspiration.

Remember on how I told you Character's will die.

Kat just got shot so…

I'm going to leave you wondering *Evil Laugh*


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Kill…or be Killed**

Radec looked through his sniper and saw two men grab the body of the girl he just shot and took her to cover out of his sight. As he fired two more shots he saw one of the people create some sort of shield that absorbed his bullets and protected the man who carried the girl to safety. He then saw another man and woman; both carrying large swords take cover as he fired another shot. It won't keep them safe for long though, because Radec uses Coup d'œil which means stroke of the eye. A dangerous skill used by generals of the real world where they can analyze the disadvantages of the terrain just by looking at it and right now that is what Radec is doing.

"**So far my journey of finding an opponent of my equal has been…disappointing. But that tablet that the man was holding seemed important to him. It seems to be the source of conflict for these combatants. I must get a hold of it and bring it back." **Radec realized that his sniper will not be enough to take them down if they just stand there. He put of his cloaking device and proceeded to make his way to the building undetected.

Drake opened a door into the nurse's room, fortunately this building was so rich that it could afford its own nurse and while no nurse was here there supplies is. Cole followed Drake into the room and looked at both Drake's frightened face and the amount of blood on his hands. Time is of the essence so Drake immediately went to work at finding something that could be used to take out the bullet. Cole traded places and put pressure on Kat's wound in an attempt to slow down the bleeding. Kat had her eyes open and saw dusty purring and meowing next to her in an attempt to bring her comfort. Time is of the essence.

Finally Drake found medical pliers that could take the bullet out. Drake was still a bit sacred, taking the bullet out could just as bad as putting on in. It could rupture a blood vessel and cause even more bleeding and he's not sure if Cole could make it through with his powers. However there is not much of a choice, if they leave the bullet as it is **Kat will die. **And if they take the bullet out and don't act fast enough **Kat might die.**

Drake wasted no time in taking the bullet out; he grabbed Kat's hand who squeezed it his hand with all her strength to help deal with pain. After a couple of seconds the bullet was taken out and Cole soon got to work by charging electricity into both of his palms and gently touched Kat with it. The electricity circled her who body as blue energy began to glow around her for a short second. Once it was over both Drake and Cole inspected the wound and found that Cole was right. The wound had closed and stopped the bleeding.

"**Kat, are you okay? Kat?!" **Drake asked Kat hoping for a response.

Dante and Nariko both slowly popped their heads out, the firing has stopped. It's been five minutes and nothing has happened it's been dead silence and Dante did not like that. **"What was your name again?" **Dante asked Nariko. **"Nariko." "Nariko, go check on those two it's getting to quiet and I don't like it." **Nariko nodded and carefully made her way to the hallway that Drake and Cole went through, all while keeping her head down.

As soon as she made her way Dante got out of cover and had his pistols aimed straight at the door and made his way to exit. He kicked the door open and made his way outside, looking for the person who fired the bullet. Unfortunately it's the middle of the night and while the lights from the streets are still on it doesn't provide enough visibility for Dante to see what's in the distance. He kept quiet and listened for anything. After while he heard the sound of a helicopter, a small helicopter which made no sense to him. Once he knew where it was he popped out and began firing at the source of the sound.

"**Ratchet someone is firing at us." "Well so much for stealth." **Ratchet and Clank had finally made their way to the scene of the action. Unfortunately both of them and Dante think that the other is the enemy who fired that shot.

Let's see how this goes.

**Fight Scene: Ratchet and Clank vs. Dante **

Clank began moving towards cover as Ratchet fired shots from his constructo pistol. Dante rolled out of the way while at the same time fired shots at the heroic duo. Once Dante got a good look at the two his face turned in to a smirk. **"Well what do you know, I finally found the two pairs of demon scum." **Ratchet looked towards Clank in confusion. **"Demons? These people believe in demons, man this world is more primitive than I thought" "Now is not the time Ratchet, we have work to do." **Clank once again took flight on Ratchets taking the dynamic duo to the air.

"**Oh no you don't!" **Dante used his demon hook to latch to two hero's and pulled down with tremendous strength that two heroes were not expecting. They crashed into the air, bouncing on the ground in a somewhat painful yet comedic fashion. Once Dante got a better look at the two he founded them quite weird even for demons. Their futuristic appearance and weaponry stood out from all the other demons he's faced back in his home.

Ratchet took out his Lightning Ravager and used it against Dante giving him a painful shock that coursed through his body, Similar to when he fought Cole. Ratchet strike again and wrapped the whip around Dante's arm giving the man a constant electric shock that brought pain. **"Not so though now are you?" **Ratchet spoke out to Dante. However he spoke to soon as Dante despite the pain grabbed the whip with both hands and swung the whip around like a lasso taking the two with them. Dante then slammed them two the ground with high velocity and force and then quickly took off the whip to spare him anymore pain.

"**God that hurt, it ****even ruined my coat." **Dante walked towards the two, limping a bit and clutching his arm while pulling out his sword. His right sleeve from where the whip had wrapped around has been burnt harshly with marks left on his skin. **"You two shot a young girl by surprise at night? That's just low." **Ratchet looked confused as to what he just said and Clank was faring no better with that heavy slam he just took. Ratchet tried to think of something in order to stop the sword from making contact with his body. But before Dante could deliver the finishing blow, something stopped them.

"**You're wrong, that kill belongs to me." **Dante felt a knife enter his back, as figure began to reveal itself. Ratchet made eye contact with a tall man who had ominous yellow eyes. It sent chills down his spine but it was only a moment's glance because the man sent hard stomp to Ratchets face knocking the young lombax unconscious. Dante grabbed the man's shoulder; his face was covered in cold sweat and held the expression of pain. A knife in his back won't kill him due to his heritage but that doesn't mean he feels no pain. He could feel the blood go down his back as the back of his shirt turned dark red. **"You're still standing…impressive." **Radec then stabbed him once more in the chest.

Dante looked at the wound gasping from the pain. **"You…are…a…asshole." **Radec took out the knife with force as Dante fell to the ground clutching his stab wound, trying to put pressure on the wound to help slow down the bleeding. Radec wiped the blood of his knife and made his way into the building, activating his cloaking device once more.

Nariko entered the room where Drake and Cole where at. At reflex both Drake and Cole aimed the weapons and electricity at the young woman who held her arms up in surprise. **"Sorry, we've been a little jumpy over the past few minutes." **Cole spoke lowering his arms as Nariko entered the room. **"Why are you here? Did you and that…..ah what's his name? Anyways what happened out there?" **Drake spoke with a hasty tone; Kat has still opened her eyes. Drake fears that she maybe in a coma and so does Cole.

"**We thought something had happened to you, whoever was firing at us has stop. So I came to check on you while the other warrior held the fort." **Nariko took a look at the Kat at saw how much blood had stained her shirt were the wound was at and the blood on Drake's hands and shirt. **"Will she be okay?" **Nariko asked once more, Kat's face held no emotion. Dusty was right next to her master purring and rubbing her head next to her. Drake gave a sigh before speaking **"I don't know…but what I do know is that I'm not going to let that kid get all the action. Whoever shot Kat is about to learn firsthand why paybacks a bitch." **Drake reloaded his gun and exited the room with Nariko and Cole following him.

The three entered the main lobby scanning the room for Dante, but finding no sight of him. **"He's not here, that is not good this is no time to split up when outside it's nothing but darkness." **Cole spoke showing signs of worry; he knows that there dealing with a sniper so going out side is not a good idea.

The three stood there completely still waiting for a sound, waiting for anything. All three held there guard ready for anything that might come at them. However none of them expected a grenade to come out of nowhere. **"EVERYONE MOVE!" **Drake yelled out as he Nariko and Cole jumped out of the way. Soon after the grenade exploded and with the next fight against an unknown opponent.

**Fight scene: Nariko/ Drake / Cole vs. Colonel Mal Radec**

Drake took cover behind the main desk on the opposite side of the entrance door with Nariko following him. Cole took shelter behind one of the large pieces of furniture that were put in the building. The grenade left a large black splatter were the explosion took place; it broke some piece of the floor and wall causing some debris to fly through the air before scattering everywhere.

But the details did not matter to our hero's; no they were wondering where the enemy is because right now they don't see him. There unaware of Radec's cloaking device that gives him the element of surprise. Then two more grenades were thrown towards Drake and Nariko.

"**Oh Crap!" **Drake acted quickly and threw both grenades back with the right timing as they exploded next to one of the indoor columns that supported the roof. Everyone covered their ears as the explosion went off and caused the column to be destroyed. Debris once again flew throughout the room hitting everything from the walls to the books and vases that were put as decoration. The area soon became a mess and what was worst was that the explosion cause some of the lights to go out, making it darker than it already is.

"**Dam it at this rate will all be killed." **Cole said to himself before taking action. He headed towards his two allies and threw three cluster grenades in the direction the enemy's grenades came from. Radec looked at the grenades with a peculiar interest. Mostly because he wondered how his enemy threw projectiles with his bare hands. But it was only for a moment soon Radec moved out of the way as the three grenades exploded into more mini grenades which exploded soon after. Pieces of glass and debris flew through the air as Cole finally made to where Drake and Nariko where.

"**What the hell was that!?" **Drake shouted and Cole.

"**A Cluster grenade, figured the guy could use a taste of his own medicine." **Cole replied back.

"**Did you have to throw three of them; you could have brought this whole building down." **Drake replied back with a bit of frustration.

"**And what where we supposed to do? Just sit back while were being struck by a guy we can't even see." **Cole kept his voice calm; his good karma made him a patient man.

"**What strange warriors indeed…" **Nariko mumbled to herself as she watched the two argue. She slowly lifted her head up to take look to see in the attacker has finally show himself. She looked only to see how much destruction had been done. **"My word, this man is powerful indeed." **Nariko thought to herself as she took a quick glance at Cole, noticing the destruction that came from his powers.

She soon went out of hiding and armed herself with her sword and began walking through the rubble. Drake and Cole stopped arguing and noticed her leaving. **"What are you doing?" **Cole asked Nariko.

"**You are right; we cannot win this battle unless we act first and strike. I have no plans to die today, and I suspect neither does that young woman." **Both Cole and Drake looked at each other before nodding in agreement with Nariko. They soon came out too, keeping their trigger fingers ready for anything that might happen. As they scanned the area Nariko spotted Dante outside the building in the distance with blood stained on his body.

"**It's him!" **Nariko shouted as both Cole and Drake looked and saw Dante lying on the floor outside of the building. Unfortunately Nariko got distracted and put herself in a horrible situation. Her breath became slow as she felt a cold piece of metal touch the back of head.

The figure finally revealed itself as both Drake and Cole finally saw who the source of their troubles was. Both were surprised to see how tall the person is, he was taller than both Drake and Cole. His mask sent chills to both of them though they did not show it. Radec looked at the two men as he held a tight grip on his shotgun-pistol at point blank to Nariko's head. **"I suppose you know why I am here." **Radec spoke first.

"**Actually we don't." **Drake spoke while aiming his gun at Radec.

"**Before we continue, drop your gun." **He then moved his gun closer to Nariko. **"Unless you wish to see another woman get shot right in front of you." **Radec spoke in a calm and menacing voice.

"**You Bastard." **Drake had no choice he dropped his gun and kicked it away. Radec now turned his attention to Cole. **"Throw away that weapon your carrying and put your hands above your head. Now." **Cole did what he asked and tossed his amp to the side and he got on his knees and put his hands behind his back.

"**Good now I'm not a very patient man so I'll get straight to the point. That tablet you were so concerned for. Bring It To Me. Now." **Drake's eyes widen as Radec finished his sentence. That tablet held the answers to everyone questions and after getting it back he is about to lose it once more.

"**Why do you want it?" **Drake asked the man. **"That is not your concern, instead let me ask you a question. What planet are we on?" **A question like that would start ridicule and laughter but Radec's tone showed no trace humor, only emptiness and cruelty. The reason he asked that is because in his world earth has been plagued by nuclear war that made it uninhabitable after years of work the UCN was able to live on earth albeit with harsh conditions. The Helghast live on a different planet were the conditions are even worse, giving them there extreme level of skill.

"**Planet Earth." **Drake responded back. The answer was not the one Radec was looking for. He grabbed Nariko by the neck with one hand and lifter her up, his abnormal strength from his training showing was showing. He threw her down to the ground and placed his foot on her head harshly with Nariko showing signs of pain and discomfort. Both Cole and Drake were about to act but knew that it wouldn't be the right decision.

"**You must think that this is a joke. Well then it must mean that you consider this woman's life a joke as well." **Radec bent down and put the gun next to her neck. Both Cole and Drake began to panic, there don't know what he meant by what he just said.

"**Wait stop, you want the tablet right he'll give to you. Please don't shot her." **This time Cole responded back trying to calm the man down and stop him doing anything harsh. Radec took one look at Cole.

Then he shot him in the chest.

"**COLE!" **Drake responded as he began to run towards Cole in order to help him but was stopped when Radec aimed his gun at him while still keeping a strong hold on Nariko. **"Do Not Move, unless you wish to die as well. Now give me the tablet." **

"**Okay, okay I'll get it." **Drake responded with his arms in the air. He wanted to make a bargain but he couldn't he was in no position to make a trade or a demand.

Cole lied on the ground with blood on them.

Ratchet and Clank were both knocked out.

Kat has still not woken up.

Nariko's head is centimeters away from a shotgun-pistol.

And Drake is about to give his ticket home to a ruthless man.

Now What?

As Drake grabbed the tablet he walked towards Radec who had is arm extended out towards Drake. Both Drake and Nariko had horrible expressions on their face due to the defeat they just suffered. All hope was lost…until Drake began to slow down. Radec as well noticed that moving became a lot harder and then suddenly everyone was tossed in the air without warning. Cole who is still conscious began to question his eyes as the color of the world began to turn black and white.

Everyone was confused as to what was happening, and then everyone looked outside and there was the answer for all the confusion that was occurring.

Dante had just got up.

And his hair was no longer black nor was his coat grey.

His hair is now WHITE and his coat BLOOD RED, his eyes no longer looked human but rather DEMONIC.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Sh*t is about to go down.

**To Be Continued…**

Wow almost a month since I last updated. Sorry about that everyone I've been busy with finals and work. Plus the NBA finals are happening and I've been watching the game's for the past few weeks. The next chapter won't take as long I'll update this in about 1 ½ to 2 weeks from now.

Kat's fate has still not been revealed! Is she dead? Is she in a Coma? Or Will she wake up, kick some ass and began to fall for Drake? I will leave you thinking muhahahaha!

Hope you enjoyed!

Please read and review it gives me motivation!hard stomp to Ratcehts uase


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Great Chain that binds us…**

Dantenge pf scenary nte slowly moved forward towards Radec. Each step sounded like the beat of a drum to Radec's ears. He didn't like this, he refused to be killed by someone else there is no honor in that but he had no choice. Everyone was currently in mid-air, hovering helplessly above the ground. They could only watch as they noticed the large physical changes throughout Dante's body.

Radec tried to break free of his current situation; he refused to be taken be the enemy he would rather die that let that happen. He has no say in it thought because he is currently helpless at the might of Dante's power. For what seemed like an eternity Dante came into close contact with Radec and stared into his eyes. The Eyes of the Helghast met with the Son of Sparda. Dante grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground with incredible strength. He then lifted him up and then slammed him once more into the marble floor. The floor began to show cracks from the attack.

Radec became unconscious as Dante slammed him a third and final time. His anger and power were at high levels but he could not maintain his devil trigger state any longer. He closed his eyes and then the world went back to the way it was with color returning and everyone regaining their footing. Dante on the other hand fell on one knee, he was still in pain. While in D.T. his does heal much faster but Radec isn't just some man carrying a small knife. He's a cruel warrior with an extreme level of skill with his large knife; he got Dante in very critical spots of the body. The fight with Ratchet and Clank didn't help either.

Once Drake got back on his feet he ran to Cole to check on his wound while Nariko went over to aid Dante. **"You're hurt." **Nariko spoketo Dante looking at his wound and noticing how deep it is. **"No shit." **Dante replied back with frustration but Nariko merrily waved it off, she has received much harsher insults from her own clan than this. Nariko helped Dante get back of his feet by placing his arm around his shoulder and acting as a crutch for him. Once he was on his feet he looked at Radec's body.

"**Is he Dead?" **Cole asked as he placed his hand over his wound.

"**Why do you care? He shot you didn't he." **Dante replied back.

"**He was helpless, whatever you did left him unarmed you didn't have to-"**

"**He isn't dead." **Dante spat out before Cole could finish his sentence. Drake and Nariko stood silent, not sure of what to do in this argument.

"**I don't get you. Twenty minutes ago you called down lightning on that Clown and now here you are criticizing me for killing a man who shot that guy's friend." **Dante pointed towards Drake who helped Cole get back on his feet. This argument was getting ugly; everyone is still on their toes, unsure of whom they can trust and not trust and if anyone else is going to try to kill them. Nariko saw this and decide to put an end to this argument.

"**Enough! We don't know what is going on. We still have someone in that room that is younger than all of us here and her life is in danger. We can talk about this later; right now we need to decide what to do with him." **Nariko then motioned towards Radec, who was on the floor with no sign of consciousness. Drake looked at Cole before asking. **"I don't suppose your powers could out him a cage or something?" **Cole gave a small chuckle before nodding his head.

He absorbed electricity from the celling lights since they were busted due to the fight. All three heroes watched with a surprised look on their face when they saw Cole's wound from Radec heal almost instantly. He then walked to Radec and then used his arc restraint on all four limbs, so if even if Radec should wake up anytime soon he's not going anywhere. Cole dusted his hands off before turning to towards the three. **"He won't be going anywhere for a long time, trust me." **Everyone seemed satisfied with it and head towards the nurse room to check on Kat and let Dante recover.

Hold on, aren't we forgetting someone one?

Ratchet got up and began rubbing his head while Clank was shaking his head trying to make sense of the world around him. **"Ow my head, ugh Clank what just happened?" **

"**Give me a second…were still at same place we were before we encountered that hostile."**

"**Ugh now I remember, we fought that weird looking alien. Never seen anything like it, did your scanners pick up anything on him." **From where Ratchet and Clank come from, there are no humans (from what I know of, I might be wrong.).

"**No but I did get a high level of energy coming from him. Whatever species he's from it's a dangerous one." **Clank spoke out of concern for his best friend, he could tell that he was injured from the fight and the boot to the head did not help.

Ratchet and Clank look to their left and saw the building with destroyed windows and rubble everywhere. Honestly I'm surprised they didn't notice that as soon as they woke up. **"Should we check if…" "My scanners are picking up six people, two of them are one's who attacks us."**

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other, wondering if they should enter despite the danger. **"These people are dangerous; we can't just leave like this." "All right Ratchet let's do this."** Ratchet and Clank went through the busted doors and entered the building. The first thing they saw was a man lying on the floor with blue locks around his arms and legs. Ratchet immediately recognized him as the one who stabbed Dante and kicked him in the head.

He walked up to him and poked him with his omni-wrench, the man made a grunt sound before turning his head towards Ratchet. **"Well isn't this a surprise. Being captured by a mouse and a walking tin can, the Helghast army would be ashamed of me." **Radec spoke to Ratchet.

"**Yeah, yeah save yourself pity for another time. Me and my buddy here would like to ask you a few questions." **Clank hoped of Ratchets back as he finished his sentence. He began examining the Helghast solider; trying the find out what planet he is from but found nothing on him.

"**Ratchet, there is nothing in my database that would tell us where this man is from."**

"**Well then maybe we should force him to talk." **The threat was an act, an act the Radec saw right through it.

"**Hahahahah, What are you anyways? Let me tell you something you two are lucky that I am restrained." **Ratchet got frustrated from the man's statement.

"**Let's go Clank, see if we could find anyone else here." **The two heroes' soon left the main room and walked down the hall way, leaving Radec to his own thoughts.

As the four walked entered the medical room, all were depressed to find that Kat was still lying in the same position they left here before the whole fight started. Dusty meowed at the group as they entered. Dante soon sat down and let his body heal itself thanks to his angel blood from his mother. His scars and knife wounds were slowly healing themselves, while Drake and Nariko began applying medicine and bandages to themselves.

As Drake started applying medicine he found himself staring at Nariko's weapon the heavenly sword. It interested him, so far he has yet to see it action. **"Your sword, where did you get it?"**

Nariko turned around and raised her eyebrow to him, even Cole and Dante faced him. **"It's not from here it that's what you're asking." **Nariko held her sword close to her; she still believes that there are others in this world that wants the sword for its power.

"**What about that ring around your neck, why keep there around your neck instead of your finger?" **Nariko asked Drake about the ring that came from Sir Francis Drake, but they don't know that.

"**It's a ring that belongs to me, let's just leave at that." **Drake spoke to Nariko. Each one seems hesitant to speak about themselves due to the fact that even with all the battles there is no trust among them.

"**How about no." **Dante spoke to the two. **"I want to know who I risking my life for, in case you haven't noticed I took to stab wounds from that guy making sure he didn't get in. Whatever is going on I need to know who it is I'm dealing with and why the f#$%ing tablet is so dam important." **

Everyone then picked their head up as they realized something…they left the tablet back with the crazy solider. **"Crap, I'll be right back." **Drake took off running leaving the four behind. As Nariko watched Drake leave she turned her head towards Kat gave a sympathetic look.

"**Isn't there anything we can do for her?" **Nariko asked Cole. **"I've done all I can, we just have to wait and see if she wakes up but in the meantime." **Cole took a seat and then took a deep breath. **"He's right if we're going to be fighting together then getting to know a little back story would help us all out." **Nariko and Dante became all ears as Cole started talking about his life, starting at the blast of empire city and finishing it off with the Beast laying Waste to it.

Drake kept running down the hall way, alerting Ratchet and Clank as they were walking towards him. The two heroes' soon took cover and hid behind a door so they wouldn't be spotted. It worked as Drake ran past them not even noticing their presence. Finally he made to his destination and found his tablet on the floor next to scattered books.

He walked over it and picked it up and began to examine it. **"So tell me, do you even know what to do with it." **Drake turned around surprised to hear another voice. It was Radec as he turned his head toward Drake. **"What does it matter to you? You're not going anywhere." **Drake responded back.

"**That thing you hold there is the key to victory, my victory. You are a threat to the Helghast nation and anyone who dares go against me will find their death very painful." **That last line sent chills down Drake, he hasn't felt like this since he first met Lazarevic. He put the tablet behind his back and met eye to eye with the man.

"**You shot my friend I haven't forgotten about that. I don't what we're going to do with you but you're In no position to make threats here." **Drake finished his last sentence he saw a light glow behind him, getting brighter and brighter with every second. He turned around and saw it was the tablet creating the light. As Drake examined it he found himself being able to read the words similar when he first got it. Radec looked at Drake and saw how his eyes were becoming blue, like energy was in him.

None of them know of Polygon's man interference. **"This is boring, too many people are getting along. Perhaps a change of scenery will cause some excitement!" **

Drake began to read the words out loud. _**"I do not know what will happen. I do not know when my time will come. As I go further and further down this cave I find that there is no exit for me I am trapped here and left alone. But to whoever reads this, it may not be too late. You can stop him, stop this battle from ever happening and prevent more from taking place. Please…his quest for power must come to an end…"**_

As Drake finished the last sentence the tablet began glowing even more but this time it did not shake violently and Drake did not drop it but held it with his hands. Finally the light gave on last burst filling the hallways and windows. Anyone who looked at it would have to close their eyes in order to prevent any damaged. As Radec looked away, Ratchet and Clank closed their eyes and Cole, Nariko, and Dante saw the hall way light up as Drake began disappearing before Radec's very eyes and then so did he.

As soon as it was over the three hero's sprinted across the hallway and made it to the main room. They reached the room only to find that Drake was not here. Not only that, Radec became free because he was no longer bind to the floor in fact he was nowhere to be seen.

"**What just happened, where the hell is everybody?!" **Cole yelled out hoping for a response but got nothing. Ratchet and Clank began wondering as well what happened to the two.

"**Clank what's going on?" **

"**I have no idea, there no longer on my scanners they completely vanished…I don't understand how they did that." **Everyone was at a loss for words, unable to make any sense of what happened. The flash of light did more than just that because back in the medical room Dusty stood there watching over her like she always has. Until now, because Kat has opened her eyes and has now recovered.

As she got up she began examining her area and tried to remember what just happened. **"Where am I…I was shot…and then Nate he picked me up and…" **Kat got off the table and began walking down the hall way trying to find anyone she might recognize with Dusty following her. She made her way to the lobby only the find everyone with worried look on their faces however that all change when they saw Kat alive and well.

"**You're alive." **Dante spoke first. Nariko ran up to her and began examining her. **"Are you okay, should you be walking so soon." **Kat gave her a small smile in thanks for her concern and then nodded her head.** "I'm fine don't worry about me but I were is Nate?" **Everyone's face grew silent form her question and the atmosphere became much darker. Kat grew worried instantly after seeing their faces. **"Guys were is Nate?!" **

"**We Don't know" **Cole responded.

"**Don't know? What do you mean you don't know is he missing is he lost? Answer Me!" **Kat began yelling as her concern for her friend grew more and more.

"**There was a flash of light and then the next thing we know is that Drake is gone." **Dante told Kat.

"**A flash of light? Wait I know that…That's what Nate told me on what happened to him!" **Kat gasp at the sudden realization as she remembered what Nate told her back when they were at the hospital.

"**Wait, what do you mean?" **

"**Okay listen, when we first met that the tablet was the reason he came here. That all of sudden there was a flash of light and the he ended up here. That means that Nate is still alive and well!" **Kat became happy now realizing that Drake isn't in any danger (that she knows of).

"**Well that's fine and all but the guy who shot you was here and now he's gone. Doesn't that mean he was wherever Nate went?" **Dante added putting two and two together. Cole and Nariko then became worried; if all four of them had trouble taken him down then how is Drake going too far all by himself?

Before Kat could respond everyone heard the sound of a door being opened behind them. It was Ratchet and Clank who finally revealed themselves to the group, Dante immediately raised his pistols at the two but they kept their hands in the air. **"Hold on where not here to fight, where here to help. Your trying to find out what happen to your friend, right Kat?" **Ratchet spoke to Kat since the two have already met before. Everyone lowered their guard as Kat got closer to Ratchet and Clank showing everyone that the three knew each other.

"**When did you two get here?" **Kat asked the pair.

"**We heard a loud shot and then followed were it came from, after that we ran into…some trouble." **Ratchet spoke the last words while eyeing Dante.

"**Do you know what happened?" **Cole then asked Ratchet.

"**I believe I do." **Clank spoke out causing everyone expect Kat jump after seeing a talking robot.

"**What the Hell?!" **

"**A demon has possessed a suit of armor!"**

"**I think its bit more than that!" **Cole, Nariko and Dante said in that order, all were surprised seeing something that there world cannot create. Kat extended her arms acting as a shield for Clank. **"Hold on we've seen some pretty weird things as it is, honestly should we even be surprised?" **

Her words made sense to the three, after fighting a giant clown, a man slowing down time, and a flying cat this is pretty much normal. Everyone lowered their guard for the most part and began to relax. Kat then turned to Clank **"Do you know where Nate went to?" **

"**No I don't, but I heard him reading from a tablet he was holding and then it began glowing and giving of high levels…I don't know what. After that they were gone both your friend and that man who was pinned down." **Clank said to the group.

Cole became worried whoever that man was did not matter, what did matter is that he is very dangerous and is now with Drake in god knows where. **"So what do you suggest we do?" **Kat responded.

"**We go to my spaceship." **Ratchet spoke to the group. **"It has a much more powerful radar than my buddy here and hopefully it can track that energy source that came from whatever your friend was holding."**

"**That's great and all but why are you helping us?" **This time it was Dante who spoke out, remembering the fight with those two earlier, it was obvious that he did not trust them and vice-versa.

"**Because this is what we do, help others. Now were going to our ship so follow us if you want to." **Ratchet and Clank left the building and thanks to Clanks equipment, began to take flight in the direction of their ship. Kat immediate took flight and began to follow them, not waiting on the group or their thoughts.

The three looked at each other not sure of what to do next. **"Well standing here isn't going to get anything done." **Cole said and then began to follow them as well.

"**A warrior does not stand still waiting for challenge, she goes out a finds one." **Nariko said and then left as well. That left Dante all alone, he didn't trust these people and truth be told he is more of a loner than working with groups. He still hasn't gotten used to working with order but he is getting along with his brother and Kat.

"**Screw it, they might need saving." **Dante began to leave the building.

Then something caught his eye.

He stopped walking and began to look at the object, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. As he looked at the object he swore he saw it move, the day was not windy so nature had no role in it. **"I must be seeing things." **Dante shrugged off the distraction and began to follow them before he got left behind. He chuckled at himself for getting distracted over such a stupid thing, because when you think about it does sound stupid.

How could a **cardboard box** be moving by itself, right?

Drake awoke after being knocked out on the floor. He picked himself up while rubbing his head; he received quite the headache from that trip. As he picked himself he began to look at his surroundings. This wasn't the museum or the building he was in earlier. **"KAT! COLE! NARIKO!" **Drake began to shout their names in hope of getting a response. **"Ah Dammit I just had to read it aloud." **Drake began scolding himself because he has no idea where the hell he is.

He noticed that this place was dark and disturbing, there was music playing from a radio but the music was very old and so was the radio, it's design looked like something from the 1960's. Everything was destroyed, the paintings were falling apart and debris was everywhere. Something horrible happened here and Drake did not like it. **"I need to find out where the hell I am and get back with the others….."**

Drake turned around and became speechless as he finished that last sentence. He looked out the window and expected to see some buildings that would hopefully give him a clue as to where he is. But no, there were no buildings as Drake looked out the huge glass window.

There were No clouds.

No sky.

No cars.

All Drake saw was a vast ocean.

Nathan Drake is underwater.

_A Man chooses, a Slave obeys._

**To be continued…**

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Please Read and review it give me motivation!

Also, can you guess who will be coming in the next chapter?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Angels don't wait for Slowpokes.**

Drake took in a very deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. He walked closer to the window and the placed his hand on it, wanting to make sure it was real. As his hand touched the cold glass he knew for a fact that this was all real. He closed his eyes and began talking tom himself, saying words of encouragement. He opened his eyes again and saw his reflection from the glass; his whole body has become damaged but now is not the time for a breather.

Drake walked away from the window and kept walking down the hallways of Rapture, everything was unlocked for him. **"No time to observe, I have to find that tablet and get the hell out of here." **Drake examined his hands and noticed that he had no weapon at all, he sighed cursing his situation and how bleak it looks. As the door opened and he walked through the glass tunnel his eyes became wide as he looked at rapture. The whole city was lighting up like a Christmas tree, he saw whales and fishes swimming about through the city, avoiding the buildings with ease. **"This place must have been something before it all went to hell. Sully and Elena would have loved to see this."**

As Drake exited the tunnel and entered a different room he tripped and fell to the floor. **"Ow what was that?" **He saw and found a wrench on the floor, he picked it up and examined it. **"Well it's better than nothing." **He kept the Wrench in his hand and kept on walking hoping to find the tablet or something for that matter.

After minutes of walking Drake stopped because he heard something. He could hear steps, from two people. One sounded like metal pounding against the floor the other sound like the steps of a small person. Drake not wanting to take any chances took cover behind a wall and peek his head slowly so he can get a look at who it was.

"**Hurry before the others get here. We're close Mr. Bubbles. 4,5,6 I find the Adam Quick.** **Where are you?! Hurry up! C'mon Mr.B" **Drake heard the voice of a little girl and confirmed it with his own eyes. As he peeked out to take a look he saw a small little girl who had to be no more than eight walking with a lumbering giant creature in a diving suit with a huge drill in its right arm. The young girl had a large needle in her hand that had a red liquid that was glowing for some odd reason.

But what really got Drakes attention was that in the other girls little hand she was carrying the Tablet that Drake was searching for. As he watched the two walk away Drake put his head back down and slowly tried to get over what he just saw. The person in the diving suit did not speak but just gave a loud noise of a whale. The little girl, she sounded like just any little old girl but the way she looked. Her glowing eyes and how pale her skin looked gave Drake the creeps.

"**Just what the hell is going on in this place? Okay now is not the time to ask questions I just got to think of a way to get that Tablet without being spotted. We'll first things first, I have to follow them so I don't lose track." **Drake left his cover and slowly began following the pair, using his expert thief skills to move silently. As he walked he began to take notice of how close to two ere to each other. Neither of them strayed too far from each other.

"**Is…that her father…or something like that?" **Drake spoke to himself as he kept on following them until finally they made it to the entrance lobby that certain someone will go to later on. **"Why did they stop, just where do they plan on going?" **Drake looked and found his answer, the little girl was giggling and playing with a little rag doll. Funny thing is the rag doll was moving on its own.

"**Look at this Mr.B. A little doll, *gasp* Mr. B this one still sees the sunlight! Oh look how full this one is!" **The words gave Drake the chills, from what he just heard it sounds like this little girl has never seen the sun. The little rag doll named sack boy didn't seem worried at all, it just kept smiling and playing with the little girl, it looked completely harmless.

But looks can be deceiving…

Almost instantly Sack boy took out its pop it from thin air. **"Where did that come from?" **Drake said to himself. **"Oh look at this Mr.B." **said the little sister with curiosity and amusement in her voice. Sack Boy took out a bounce bad and began bouncing on it making silly faces and causing the little sister to laugh. He then got off and gestured his hands so that he can tell the little sister to get on the bounce pad.

"**Oh it's just like a Lilli pad Mr.B from the land of the lillipoppi! Oh I'm going to jump on it okay Mr.B?" **The Big Daddy only made a low sound, it found no malice or danger from the little sack boy and thus found no reason to attack or put its guard up, it just stood close to its little sister protecting it as it should.

Drake saw that the little sister put the tablet on the floor as she went to the bounce pad and began bouncing. The Big Daddy began following her leaving the tablet all by itself on the floor. **"Okay it's now or never."** Drake then sprinted across the hall way and ran to tablet grabbing it ever so quickly and then took cover once more on the opposite side of the lobby. The three turned around thinking they heard something but saw nothing, they soon returned to what they were doing.

"**All right, that takes care of that. Now I just need to find a place where it's empty so I can read this dam thing." **Drake took one last look at the three and found the little sister jumping on the bounce pad with a huge smile on its face. If it wasn't for the creepy eyes and pale skin Drake would've actually smiled and called that situation cute. But a scuba diver, moving rag doll and a girl with glowing eyes isn't something he call cute.

As the little girl was jumping something happened, something bad. On her last jumped she got too much momentum and did not stick the landing on the bouncing pad instead she landed on the cold hard floor. **"Ow that hurt…" **in reality a few scratches and bruises would result from this but with a little sister's healing power even that won't happen. However that didn't matter, seeing the little sister get hurt angered the big daddy as it changes its lights from yellow to red and moved its point of view to Sack Boy.

Sack Boy began to take a step back as the large Bid Daddy began moving closer, starting its drill up. The only way for Drake to escape is through the way he came from but from what it looks like that might not be an option…

**RIVAL BATTLE!  
SackBoy vs. Big Daddy**

SackBoy jumped out of the way as Big Daddy slammed its drill onto the floor. Using its pop it SackBoy took out an anvil and placed it above the Big Daddy and then dropped it hitting the Big Daddy on its head. The Big Daddy stumbled a bit before regaining its footing. It then charged at SackBoy surprising Drake with its sudden quick burst of speed, but due to SackBoy's small size it was able to avoid it with ease by going in the space in between the big daddy's legs.

The Big Daddy crashed into the wall and fell on its back but then quickly got up and turned around. Drake took cover or else he would have been spotted and getting in another fight is not something he wants.

This time the Big Daddy used its drill to bash the floor and with its tremendous strength the Big Daddy was able to cause to the floor vibrate heavily. It was so strong that Drake felt it even though he was at a safe distance. SackBoy fell to the floor and tried to get back up but the Big Daddy got it by the back and then threw it across the room with incredible strength.

SackBoy hit the wall and then fell to the floor, it lift its face of the ground and spotted Drake. One look at the poor fellow and Drake immediately felt sorry for the poor thing, its face was of sadness and pain. It didn't come here to fight or the cause trouble all it came was to build and spread creativity and make friends. Drake couldn't believe it but seeing SackBoy in that state actually made his heart wrench, who knew that a doll filled with stuffing and ice cream could make a person fell so sad?

The Big Daddy walked closer the SackBoy as it tried to get up off the floor but it wasn't going to make it in time. As the Big Daddy got closer and revved up its drill Drake looked at the wrench he was holding and decided that he needs to act.

"**Oh god…this is going to suck." **He threw the wrench straight at the Big Daddy and hit it on the back of the head. It hardly did any damage to him but he did manage to get the things attention because it turned around and made a long, loud whale noise.

"**Okay…now what do I do?" **Drake spoke as the Big Daddy charge at Drake with full speed. Drake rolled out of the way making sure to pick up the tablet and take it with him. He then ran around the Big Daddy headed straight towards SackBoy. **"Come on little guy, time to get up and get the hell out of here." **Hepicked up SackBoy and then ran towards the exit but stopped as ice was mere inches away from hitting his face.

He turned and saw that the Big Daddy's regular arm had ice around it. It was using the winter blast, a very powerful plasmid capable of freezing anyone who came into contact with it. **"A scuba diver shooting ice from its hands? Sure why not it's not like this day could get anymore weird." **Drake placed SackBoy on its feet and began scanning for a weapon that he could us because right now fist isn't going to do anything to this armored monster.

"**I don't suppose you would have an idea would you?" **Drake asked SackBoy mostly out of desperation because right now his situation is looking pretty bad. SackBoy brought out its pop it once more and took out some heavy artillery. He placed four large flaming coals between them and the Big Daddy. SackBoy then looked at Drake with a smile on its face, giving Drake the indication that it did a job well done.

"**Well that escalated quickly but as they say don't look a gift horse in the mouth." **And with That Drake took off running down the hall way with the tablet in his hand and SackBoy following right behind him. That left the Big Daddy alone with the little sister who got up and walked towards her protector. **"C'mon Mr. Bubbles, angels don't wait for slowpokes." **She grabbed his arm and began walking in the opposite direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat, Dante, Cole, and Nariko followed Ratchet and Clank as they lead them to their ship. Clank turned his head around as he got a look at the four people looking for their friend. ank as they lead them to their ship. Clank turned his head around as he got a look at the four people looking for their fr**"Ratchet, are you sure we can trust them?" **Ratchet paused as he gave some thought. **"Maybe the girl because she seems friendly the others I'm not so sure. Anyways it doesn't matter we've gone against worst and come out on top haven't we?"**

"**That is true." **Clank said nodding his head.

"**Any way's Clank do you know what is going on?" **

"**If I had to guess something or someone is opening worm holes and dragging us through them but for what purpose?" **

"**Hopefully we'll find out soon enough." **As they kept on going they hero's approached the Manzanares River. A large river in Spain that ran all the way through the Jarama River, it's also where Ratchet and Clank parked their space ship.

Cole began to tense up as they approached the water, being a man of electricity has both its pros and cons. Dante looking around and seeing nothing began to speak up **"so what exactly are we looking for?" **Ratchet then did a quick 180 turn and placed his arms on his hips as the ship began to reveal itself from camouflage, the Aphelion.

Everyone was shocked at what they just saw. **"Wow! An actual Space ship!" **Kat was freaking out in a good way.

"**Holy…I don't even, man I am speechless." **Dante was at a loss for words.

"**My god…" **Nariko's reaction was similar to Dante.

"**Whoa, Zeke would have loved to see this." **

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other with smiles on their faces from the reactions of others. **"Alright everyone let's just cross this river and get to the other side." **Clank finished his sentence then hoped on Ratchet's back and took flight once more. Kat followed but stopped when she saw the other three standing still. **"Why aren't you guys coming?" **Kat asked the three.

"**Well in case you haven't noticed yet, we can't fly." **Cole said while pointing to him, Nariko and Dante. **"Oh…sorry" **Kat said while rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"**Look theirs a bridge over there that we can cross. You just go over there and try to find out what happened to Drake. We'll catch up to you soon." **Cole said to Kat who nodded her head in agreement and followed Ratchet and Clank. The other three walked down the side walk and towards the bridge that allowed passage over the river.

The sun was slowly coming up as night came to an end. The light post began turning off since daylight would soon come. **"Do you think we could trust them?" **Dante said to Cole.

"**Maybe…but right now they're our only chance of getting anywhere in this place. Someone is playing us, all of us and I intend to find out who it is and for what purpose." **Cole replied back with determination. Nariko looked at to two men she followed with curiosity, they were certainly not warriors she has ever come across. Despite what they said Nariko still believes that this is a challenge, a test for to master her sword, to unlock its secrets.

"**I will become master of this sword." **Nariko began thinking in her head as they approached the bridge.

Unbeknownst to them was that they were being followed. A man in a cardboard box was following them. He would pick the box up and follow them and then stop moving whenever they turned around. There was a little hole in the cardboard box that allowed the man to see his targets. Well maybe "man" isn't the word; cyborg would be a better way to describe him.

"**Boris, are you there? Doktor what's going on? Kevin, Courtney, can anyone here me?" **This man's name is Raiden, a man who was former member of FOXHOUND and participated in numerous battles and was mentored by a legendary solider. He then underwent cyborg surgery and is now working with a private military company to earn money for his wife and son. But what supposed to be a simple recon mission turned out to be much worst. Raiden heard that someone was bringing a bunch of people together and came to investigate.

Like what happened to our other heroes, something went wrong and now here he is, unable to communicate with his team back at the base. He heard conflict and went to investigate what it was; it was there that he first saw the flash of light that took two people with it. Not wanting to get spotted Raiden began looking for something that would provide cover for him, he found a cardboard box and now here he is.

Before Cole would cross the bridge he figured it would be a good idea to recharge on some energy just in case things sent bad. His powers allow him to sense other things that have energy in them like a car or a battery. He used his power and found something weird when he did it.

"**Where are you going?" **asked Nariko as she saw Cole leave the entrance to the bridge and began walking in the opposite direction. **"To get some more energy that fight left me a bit parched." **Dante and Nariko looked at each other with confused looks, not really understanding how he could feel thirsty. However that wasn't Cole's true motive, he was heading towards to cardboard box as it was giving an electric pulse which makes no sense.

Raiden saw him coming and stood perfectly still, knowing that moving will just confirm his suspicion. Cole finally reached the cardboard box and examined it he then turned his head towards Dante and Nariko who were still looking at him with puzzled looks. **"Well, are you going to eat some more energy so we can get a move on or what?" **Dante asked with frustration.

Cole simply turned his head towards Dante with a cocky smile on his face and then quickly turned around, threw the cardboard box into the air and took a step back with his amp already in his hands. **"Hide and seek is over so why don't you tell us why your following us." **

Raiden was surprised that they discovered him so easily; he didn't even make a sound while he was following them. Fighting was not an option, not against three so he got up quickly on his feet and used his ninja run to escape quickly. Cole instantly took chase and followed the cyborg man, he was determined on learning why this man was following them.

"**Cole wait! Dam it he took off." **Dante sighed and placed his palm on his forward and began shaking his head left and right. He then looked at Nariko **"Ok look I'll follow those two and make sure of friend doesn't get killed, you go with the girl and Robot and explain what just happened." **

"**And just how the do I put what a just saw into words?" **

"…**F*ck it just think of something believable and say it." **Dante finished his sentence and began sprinting towards the two hoping to catch up to them. Nariko watched him go off and without realizing she clenched her fist in anger. This is getting her nowhere, walking around and following other peoples orders will not help here master this sword or help her prepare for the fight against Bohan. These are stressful times and one can only take so much until they reach their boiling point…but for now Nariko listened to his request and began crossing the bridge and to the Kat and Ratchet.

After minutes of running and with Cole keeping up, Raiden decide that only way to lose him would be in the sky. He began sprinting even faster and ran straight towards the skyscraper. **"What the hell is that guy doing?" **Cole got his answer as he saw Raiden begin running on the building. Instead on crashing Raiden placed his feet on the building and began running vertically, heading towards the top of the roof which had a helicopter landing pad on the top.

"**Oh no, you're not getting away from me." **Cole used his lightning tether and aimed it straight at the top and was lifted up onto the fifteen stories tall building. Raiden made his way to the top of the roof and looked back down on the streets looking for the man who was following him. He didn't see him and gave a light chuckle but lost in when he saw that Cole had beat him to the roof seeing on a little ice stool that he made with his amp in his hand.

For a moment the two just stared at each other, each finding the other very strange. Cole at first glance thought that Raiden belonged to Vermaak 88, the group of conduits that got Kuo's powers but Cole discerned that idea knowing that he isn't like any conduit he's ever seen.

"**Who are you working for?" **Raiden asked Cole, skipping the small talk and getting straight to the action.

"**Working for? I'm not working for anyone I'm just looking for a certain…person." **

"**And if they don't want to be found?" **Raiden is assuming that Cole is hunting him but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"**Oh trust me I don't think he enjoys the location he's in. But you…" **Cole got up and pointed his amp at Raiden. **"You were following us, watching us…you know something and you're going to help us." **Cole's tone was now sounding threating and electricity began pulsing through his arm and amp.

"**You're problems are not my concern, leave me out of it." **Raiden said back with an edge in his voice, the same voice he uses when fighting his enemy's. He gripped his sword, ready to bring it out for battle.

"**Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that. We're all going to be involved sooner or later. But…if you're not going to help me then I'm going to stop…here!" **Cole took his combat stance as Raiden equipped his visor and took out his high frequency sword.

The sky was getting dark…

**RIVAL BATTLE!**

**Cole McGrath vs. Raiden **

Raiden ran straight at Cole, using his ninja run to cover the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Cole used his ice launch and sent straight into the air getting good air distance. Raiden stopped running and paused to look at Cole, big mistake because Cole set himself up for a thunder drop. Raiden was knocked off his feet and onto his back as Cole made contact with the ground and sent a shock wave of energy all around him.

Raiden is a cyborg but that does not mean he gets energy like Cole from electricity, instead he has to absorb electrolytes from other cyborgs putting him at a disadvantage.

Raiden got up from the fall, his pain receptors being put to work and numbing the pain to the best of its ability. Raiden began moving in zig zag formation instead of a straight line but Raiden needs to get up close and personal while Cole had no problem attacking from a distance.

Cole launched two rockets at Raiden which he dogged without any problem but Cole then fired bolts of electricity at Raiden and redirected the rockets straight at Raiden. He saw them coming and flipped twice to avoid the impact.

_The time has come to an end_

_Yeah-this is what nature planned_

Raiden took out a gad grenade and threw it straight on the ground between him and Cole, giving him the chance to attack by surprise. But he was wrong because as long as Raiden had electricity in him Cole could find him amongst all this smoke and that's what he did. He saw Raiden coming from his left and dogged his blade strike.

Raiden, taking advantage of the close distance began to throw two more strikes with his hand before letting go of his sword and then quickly catch it with his foot and gave three strong kick attacks at Cole who had trouble dodging them.

_Being tracked by a starving beast_

_Looking for its daily feast_

Cole did not dodge them with success as he received two small cut wounds on his chest. This angered Cole; he then threw an ice grenade at Raiden who did a backflip and avoided the explosion. Cole jumped on the pillar of ice left by the grenade and began shooting magnum bolts at Raiden who dodged it with ease due to its slow fire rate.

_A predator on the verge of death_

_Close to its last breath_

_Getting Close to its last breath!_

Raided jumped in the air and had his foot catch his blade as he performed a dive-down kick straight at Cole. Cole barely rolled out of the way as Raiden cut through his small ice pillar like it was a piece of paper. Raiden leaped at Cole with his blade above his head hoping to finish him off with this strike but Cole swung his amp and blocked his strike.

Now a struggle began with these two, as both weapons were pressed against one another and Cole and Raiden were face to face.

_RULES OF NATURE!_

Raiden won the struggle and pushed Cole back. Cole switched to his bolt stream and began firing smaller bolts at a rapid speed at Raiden. The bolts made contact almost instantly and with every bolt that struck him Cole gain small amounts of energy.

_And they run when the sun comes up_

_With their lives on the line. (Alive)_

_For a while._

_No Choice!_

_Gotta follow the laws of the wild!_

Raiden moved back as bolts electricity were pounding on him with no restraint. He began using his ninja run and went in a circular motion and began dropping the last of his smoke grenades until if fully surrounded Cole.

_Out here only the strong Survive!_

Cole put away his amps and instead armed himself with his powerful Gigawatt blades. Blades of pure energy that is so concentrated that it became visible to the naked eye. Now Cole focused on searching for Raiden since he is an energy source so Cole can point him out. He saw Raiden Coming from behind him as Raiden tried to impale Cole from behind but missed.

_What's done is done_

_Survived to see another day_

_The dance of life_

_The Hunter and the agile Prey_

Cole brought down his Gigawatt fist and hit Raiden's hands which caused him to drop his blade. With one Gigawatt blade left Cole struck Raiden at his chest giving the cyborg an immense amount of pain and sending him straight into the air.

_No guarantee_

_Of which of them will succeed_

_STRONG or WEAK_

Raiden got back up but began limping a bit from that last attack but with no intention of giving he raised his fist up and was prepared to fight Cole hand to hand. Cole armed himself once more with his Gigawatt blades and began charging at Raiden. Raiden did the same and charged up both of his fists with energy to make to punch more devastating than it already is.

_Rules of Nature!_

The two came closer and closer to each other as they ran while screaming a battle cry.

_RULES OF NATURE!_

Both Raiden's and Cole's right arm made contact with their enemy. Cole's blade making contact with Raiden's face and Raiden's charged up cyborg fist made contact With Cole's face. The sound of metal meeting bone ranged through Cole's ears as Raiden's HUD began spazzing thorugh his eye's as the overload of electricity to his head gave him intense pain.

In the end both of the fighters fell to the floor. Raiden taking too much damaged and being overloaded with electricity and Cole used up most of his energy stored up in him leaving him tired and taking that final punch head on.

They passed out as they fell flat on the ground.

Soon everything became silent, as the only thing that could be heard was the wind.

.

.

.

The sound of Footsteps could now be heard as someone had may their way to the roof and was now walking their way towards the two fighters.

The person looked human from a distance but as he got closer, certain physical features on his head showed that he was not human.

.

.

.

And neither was the animal that was standing on its shoulder.

**To be continued…**

And this chapter is now done. Wow I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because it took a lot of work and this is my longest chapter yet for this story. Writing fight scenes are more challenging than they look for me so I hope you enjoyed those one on one fights.

Hope you enjoyed the introduction of these three characters and the hint of the fourth one who will be shown in the next chapter.

Umm…oh yeah Rules of nature was a song played in Metal Gear Rising when you fight the Ray in the Game. It's an awesome song and I thought that it would fit well with Raiden fighting Cole in his debut chapter.

Hope you enjoyed!

Please read and review it gives me motivation!

See you in a couple of Weeks!


End file.
